Keeper of the Keys
by Eldhoron
Summary: Not all elves are perfect. The trials that happened in the First Age still effect the future and the same flaw that caused chaos is carried in all elves. This is the story of Elros the Guard. A regular Nandorin elf thrust into the hierarchy of Thranduil's Halls. He finds himself as an imperative component in a major conspiracy fuelled by a powerful sorcerer.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter :) I'm not sure how often I will be able to update, but I'll try for once a month. Thanks go to my awesome Beta Reader Aria Breuer! ****Please Read, Review, and Enjoy! :D**

Elros and his brother Elvorn, a short elf with features very similar to his older brother's features, had been walking in the snow-clad forest for over an hour. Both were armed with bow and arrow and heavily attired against the chill air.

They were in the northeastern region of Greenwood the Great. Rhîw had begun just three days ago, but the freeze had already set in. The forest was quiet. All sounds were muffled save the crunch that followed the two elves footsteps. Snow laden trees occasionally dropped their payloads atop the brothers as they walked below. The sky was a soft, blue-grey. It felt like a heavy blanket further dampening any noise. This was the first hunt of the season.

Just yesterday, Elvorn had tracked a large elk to the ridge they were now trekking towards. For a while, the two Nandorin brothers walked quietly. Elros relished the silence. He preferred the silence; his brother, however, did not.

"Elros, when do you think we'll find him?" Elvorn questioned.

"I don't know." With a smile, Elros glanced backward at his brother, "You would be the better choice in answering that. Perhaps we will find trace of him when we get to the ridge."

Elvorn sighed, and Elros smiled again. His younger brother had never had much in the way of patience. He had taken after their mother's side in that respect. Elros could see that same impatience in Elvorn's daughter. "Perhaps you should try to just stop and listen." Surprisingly, Elvorn did as Elros suggested. He stopped and closed his eyes trying to listen to the mute sounds of the forest. Elros watched him with an inner smile. He looked serene. His brother took a deep breath, which vanished into the icy air in moments. He opened his eyes and, after taking another deep breath of the freezing air, Elvorn frowned. "I honestly didn't hear anything." He commented.

Elros rolled his eyes. "Of course you didn't hear anything; there is nothing to hear. Isn't the silence beautiful?"

Elvorn shook his head. "I wouldn't say beautiful, perhaps sad. Doesn't it make you feel alone?"

Elros nodded; he turned around and walked along the snowy path again. "Sometimes it does; sometimes it doesn't. Sometimes it's just nice to be alone; alone with your thoughts. It helps you…" Elros trailed off, struggling to find the right words. He could feel Elvorn scrutinizing him from behind. "…unravel your problems; figure things out." He concluded. Without interrupting his pace, Elros looked back at his brother a second time. Elvorn seemed satisfied with his answer. Good, he thought as he turned his attention to the trail. He was happy to give Elvorn life advice.

* * *

A few minutes later they heard the sound they had been waiting to hear. Not far off, the sound of an animal rummaging in the brush could be heard. Elros stopped immediately. The two elves could now hear the familiar low grunts and high-pitched screeches of an elk searching for supper.

Elvorn stopped at his brother's side. "You want to shoot it?" He whispered as he pointed to the beautiful recurve in Elros' hands. Elvorn crouched down, his keen eyes fixed on the brush from which the sound emanated.

Elros nodded affirmative, also crouching to the ground. "Be ready if I miss." He murmured. They had both done this routine many times.

Elvorn nodded and began to circle around the brushwood the elk was searching in.

Elros himself began to silently circle the brush in the opposite direction of his brother. He hoped to catch a glimpse of the creature. Elros had moved perhaps a metre when he spotted the elk's antlers over the scrub. Smiling, he pulled out an arrow and nocked it tight against his bowstring. He didn't draw, however, until Elvorn was in position and gave him a thumbs up. Finally ready, Elros drew the string till he could anchor it at his nose.

Because most of the bull's body was obscured by the vegetation, Elros decided to estimate where his vital organs were located instead of taking the risk of getting closer and startling the creature. Still holding back the bowstring, Elros aimed at where he guessed the elk's heart was; he released his arrow. Cutting through the icy air, the arrow shot swiftly towards its target

An instant later a heavy thud sounded as the elk hit the ground. The bull never knew what hit him. Elros let out a breath he had not known he had been holding in. Elvorn ran over to the fallen elk and bent over to check the arrow's entry point. Grinning, Elros trotted to his brother's side.

"Good Shot. It went right through the lungs." Looking around, Elvorn got up and began to search for the missing arrow. "Where did it go?"

Placing his bow lightly on the snow, Elros squatted down beside the elk while Elvorn searched. Killing creatures always made him feel a little bit remorseful. Nonetheless, he had to feed his family. With that thought in mind he quietly thanked the creature then rose. His brother had already gone elsewhere in search of the arrow. Elros smiled to himself as he started to prepare the large elk for transportation.

* * *

Not five minutes passed when Elros heard his brother yell for him. His voice was brimming with worry and fear. Elros picked up his bow and swiftly headed towards the sound. He found Elvorn standing at the edge of the ridge, which they had been heading to at the beginning of their trek. He was looking in the direction of their settlement, towards the north.

On the horizon, rising from the forest below, thick black smoke could be seen marring the soft, grey sky. "It's a fire." Elvorn stated. His voice was weighed down with worry.

Elros nodded His concern rose every moment he stared at the rising smoke. They watched the scene for another few seconds then Elvorn tore his eyes from the mesmerizing sight. "We'd better go, now."

Elros nodded once more. He turned to follow his brother, who was already briskly walking back the way they had come. Desperately trying to keep his emotions in check, Elros followed him back to the slain elk. "Will you help me carry this?" He asked as he began to move the creature. He tried not to think of what could have happened to his home or his family. He tried to reassure himself by telling himself that nothing was wrong. Elvorn's face was etched with concern. Elros reined in his errant thoughts. He had to stay calm for his brother's sake, at least. He repeated his question. "Elvorn, can you please help me?"

Looking like he had been startled back into reality, Elvorn stopped to regard Elros. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as well. "Sorry, I'm just… worried." He moved in haste to aide his brother. Together they picked up the dead elk and began to carry it home.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Anwaren has everything under control." As soon as he said it he didn't believe it.

Anwaren was the unofficial leader of their community. He was a tall, red-haired elf with a stout personality and a grim sense of humour. For twelve years he had been leading the village. He had two daughters of a similar mind and a domineering wife. He was a strong enough leader during peace times. During crises, however, the elf did have a tendency to get flustered.

Elros pushed his thoughts away from Anwaren. He had to focus on getting home.

 **It's a little short, I know, but I'm slowly working up to larger chapters :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This gets pretty dark, just a fair warning... And this chapter may feel like a bit of a rerun for those who have read my drabbles.**

* * *

Elros and his brother rushed through the woods as fast as they could with a large elk between the two of them. They had only been running for maybe five minutes, but to the apprehensive elves it felt much longer. The trek was becoming tiresome. Elros' muscles yearned for a break. He could tell that his younger brother also needed a break. But he knew Elvorn wouldn't accept one; neither could Elros. His heart would not let him stop. He had to get back home soon. Every second, the dread filled his heart with greater intensity. He knew something was wrong. If he looked northward, he could see a thick line of black smoke still marring the sky. If the fire had been put under control it would not be smoking, unless it had been really bad. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a bird taking flight. Elvorn and he stopped walking and looked up. They were startled by a small hawk. Elvorn sighed and continued; forcing Elros on as well.

It seemed that dread was infiltrating the forest the same as it was creeping into Elros. The snow-covered wood was even more silent now than it had been before. A chill breeze was starting to pick up. The blood from the elk he and his brother were carrying was beginning to soak in through his clothes. It was cold. Deathly cold.

They rushed in silence for another few minutes. The village couldn't be that far away by now. Elros sniffed the air. He could smell wood burning. His brother apparently could smell it too, for his pace quickened. Elros smiled, "Almost there, Elvorn." He tried to sound as reassuring as possible.

"We should drop this elk. It's weighing us down." Impatience and fear laced Elvorn's words.

Elros continued walking; this time, he forced Elvorn to follow. "We can't just leave it, Elvorn. We killed it. What if when we came back and it was pulled apart by the birds?" He stopped and looked into his brother's eyes. "I know you are anxious to get home. I am too, but we won't leave it." He said firmly.

Elvorn lowered his eyes, "I'm sorry. You're right of course" He started walking

Elros continued as well, trying to radiate composure. Inwardly, he sighed. He was growing irritated with this journey. It was taking too long. Every second they delayed his mind filled itself with unsettling imaginings. He desperately pushed the thoughts away and tried to concentrate on getting home as quickly as possible.

Words could not describe what he felt next, when a burst of screams echoed from the direction of their settlement.

 **XxX**

The brothers halted in mid-step. Fear spiked in Elros' heart. His stomach wrenched. The screams were followed by others: some deep, others were sharp, and some were terribly harsh. Elvorn dropped his half of the elk. Elros fell to the ground because of the sudden weight put upon to his shoulders. The blasted creature landed on top of him, knocking the wind from his lungs.

He heard Elvorn yell "Gwennil!"

Elros desperately pushed the creature off of himself. He quickly got up. His mind was racing. That scream shook his entire being. He looked around. He could not be that far from the village, for he could hear the sharp clang of swords and the occasional howl. Elvorn was nowhere to be seen. He searched the floor and found his bow. He hastily strung it. His hands were shaky. The screams echoed in his mind. An image of his wife and son flashed through his thoughts. He pushed them away. "Don't worry. I'm coming." He whispered, determinedly, as he started his run towards the fight.

 **XxX**

The village was in utter ruin. Three buildings were on fire and about a dozen orcs were either fighting or burning the houses. Several bodies stained the formerly pristine snow red with blood. What Ellyn left were locked in combat with the marauding orcs. Elvorn wasn't among them. For a brief moment his concern for his younger brother overrode his fear for his wife and son. The moment passed, however, within a second.

He pulled back his bow and let loose an arrow; it sailed satisfyingly into the back of an orc. He loosed two more arrows, each going into a separate target. He caught sight of an abandoned sword lying on the snow a metre away. Elros rushed forward to retrieve it. Two orcs noticed him and charged. Elros quickly snatched the sword from the ground. He was barely able to parry the first orc's heavy blow and dismember the foul creature, before the other was already on him with his own blade. It slashed at his midsection. Elros quickly hopped back. The orc had misjudged and had put too much power into his swipe. It tottered forward, unbalanced. Elros took his chance and lunged. His sword sank deeply into the beast's gut. With a grunt, Elros wrenched the sword away, letting the orc collapse unto the floor. It landed with a heavy thud, black blood pouring forth from its wounds.

Elros scanned the vicinity. The orcs seemed to be retreating already. Perhaps at the sight of two more elves they had mistakenly thought reinforcements were on the way. Whatever the reason, they were falling back. The few elves chased them to the borders of the settlement. Elros did not follow them. He had to find his family.

"Rhinchel!". He called as he ran towards his own home. He had delayed too long. He hoped he was not too late. What if they were not okay? Desperate to see his wife and son again, he pushed the door open and frantically began to tear through his house for any sign of them. There was nothing. In fact, the entire house looked as if it had not been touched. A small pile of embers was slowly dying in the fireplace.

"Rhinchel!". His voice did not sound like his own. It was harsh and panicked. Nothing. No one answered. "Rhinchel!" Panic and fear gripped his heart. He went through every room. Still he did not find those he loved. Nothing. Elros' vision was growing blurry with unshed tears – a thought came to him.

Elros raced out of the house and into the cold winter. Maybe they had gone to Elvorn's house thought Elros. He sprinted to his brother's house. The door was already open. What he saw inside made his stomach clench. He halted immediately.

The house was in utter ruin. Furniture lay scattered across the floor, broken. There had obviously been a fight in the small home. Cold ashes lay in the fireplace. Bits of food were thrown on the floor from the collapse of the table. Most disturbing among all this, however, was his brother kneeling against the wall. Elvorn was cradling the lifeless form of his daughter. Beside him, lay his dead wife. Elvorn was sobbing uncontrollably. He didn't notice Elros enter the house.

All panic that Elros had, had vanished at that sight. Pain and shock overwhelmed his mind and senses. Slowly, Elros surveyed the rest of the room. He anxiously took a step further. Dread kept a firm hold of his heart. Elros took another step further into the room. The chill air outside pervaded the small abode. He didn't want to see his own family slaughtered. Fearful anticipation made him keep walking. His body moved without his conscious choice. He pushed the fallen table back. An engulfing wave of pain washed over him, filing his soul with anguish as his eyes fell upon the broken form of his wife.

The pain froze him in his tracks. For a horrible moment he stood; his gaze locked on her pale face. He couldn't move. His mind went cold, trying to shield his poor heart from the agony ripping through his soul. Then the moment passed. He screamed and pushed the table away. It skidded across the bloody floor easily. Elros fell to his knees beside his beloved wife. Her lovely blue eyes stared lifelessly at the ceiling. Tears flowed freely as he gently lifted her into his arms. The ice covering his heart melted and he felt the onslaught of pain more fiercely. He hugged her limp body close to his own and cried.

A horrible thought rushed through his mind — my son. He gently placed his beloved down unto the floor. Elros stood frantically looking around the room. "Aearon!", he called. Over and over, he called for his son as he searched the wreckage in Elvorn's house for any trace of the little boy. Dread overwhelmed him. "No. Please, no. Elbereth, please no." He ran into the bedroom. His heart shattered once more.

There lying in a corner was a slain young ellon; his young son. He didn't even make it into the room. Elros gripped the door post. He screamed a, raw, feral scream. His son was dead. He didn't have to check; he could see from there. Elros slumped to the floor and pressed his back against the side of the doorway. Sorrow overcame him. He sat there and wept.

 **XxX**

He sat there for almost half an hour until he finally dragged himself from the cold floor. His mind felt numb with pain. He stood bracing himself against the doorframe. He tried to take a deep breath; his throat felt sore from constant sobbing. Elros swallowed hard and moved quietly to the main room. Guilt was beginning to tug at him. He should have been faster. He shouldn't have went hunting today. If he had decided not to go hunting, he could have saved them. He could have protected them. They would still be alive. He shook his head. That outcome was not certain.

Elros stepped into the main room. His brother was curled in the corner, next to his slaughtered family. He was still sobbing. Elros moved past him and kneeled down beside his wife. Grief threatened to overwhelm him a second time. He barely pushed it down, as he gingerly pushed her light blonde hair back behind her ears. Tears began to fall again. His life with her flashed through his mind. The realisation that he would be separated from her hit him hard. Guilt gnawed at his mind. He had failed her. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Elros rested his head against his knees and started to cry.

The sound of his brother's quiet sobs pulled him from his anguish. Elvorn was in a similar state. His heart panged with hurt for his brother. He pushed himself upright once more and moved to his brother's side. Elvorn didn't seem to notice as he sat down beside him. Elros could be there for his brother; he could still save someone.

Gently, Elros wrapped his arm around Elvorn's shoulders. His younger brother went stiff for a moment, then leaned against his older brother. Elros just held him. "Hiro hyn hidh ab'wanath, muindor nin."

 **XxX**

Elros had been sitting beside his brother for not even five minutes when a heavily built, red-haired elf entered the house. He seemed rushed. "Elros!" He called as he entered Elvorn's torn dwelling.

Elros looked up. The newcomer was Anwaren. Elros rose; his brother stayed down, still quietly sobbing. "Anwaren, what happened?"

Despite having come in calling for him, Anwaren looked somewhat surprised to see Elros. Immediately he looked down in respect. "Elros, I am sorry about your family-"

Elros interrupted Anwaren's condolences. "What happened here." He demanded. Elros could feel his temper rising. This was the elf that had been charged to keep the community safe. This was his leader. Elros had trusted this elf with protecting his family, and Anwaren had failed miserably.

Admirably, Anwaren didn't retort with his usual fire. "The orcs invaded and sacked the village. We were caught unawares. By the time we had organised, and equipped, the majority of the pack was already retreating. Only a few orcs stayed behind; those that you saw when you returned."

Elros stayed silent for a moment trying to reign in his anger. "How large was the pack?" The question came out far more impudent then he had wanted.

"Very large. Larger than any we have seen in a long time." He replied gravely.

Elros nodded. It was hard to stay in control while standing in the room where his slain wife lay. He met Anwaren's fierce green eyes. "How many did we lose?"

Anwaren glanced at the floor again. "Nine total."

Elros felt his heart hit the bottom of his stomach. The thought of so many dead ignited his fëa once more. He thought of his wife and son. Them being cut down by those foul beasts… "How many orcs got away?" He asked. Resolve began to harden his heart, burying the pain and grief.

A brief, almost sadistic, gleam came into Anwaren's eyes. Elros ignored it. "Many escaped, but if we leave now we may catch them off guard and slay them."

"Get whoever is able ready." Elros looked at his slain wife. The anger growing in his soul eased his pain. "The orcs will pay for this attack."

Anwaren smiled "Alright. I will send for someone to tend to the bodies of your family."

Elros nodded. Suddenly the memory of that elk he and Elvorn had killed in the forest came to him. They had left it lying in the snow, abandoned. For some reason, the thought of having left it like that made his stomach wrench. Anwaren turned to leave. "Wait."

Anwaren halted and faced Elros. "Yes."

Elros cleared his throat; it still hurt. "Me and Elvorn shot an elk in the forest. When we heard the sound of battle we dropped it at the outskirts of town. Send someone to retrieve it, please."

Anwaren gave a curt nod. "Will do." With that he turned and left. Leaving Elros standing in a broken home beside his slain family and weeping brother.

* * *

 **I would like to thank my beta-reader AriaBreuer for her invaluable advice and revisions. And thank you to all my friends on this site. This is a dark chapter sprung from dark times for me, and you guys have all shown an admirable resistance to my complaining :) Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lethuin was sitting in the crotch of a tall oak tree not far from the palace. He sat relaxing, lost in the embrace of blissful daydreams. The cold weather did not faze him. His dark eyes glazed over, as he drifted lazily through paradise. Amber light beamed unhindered trough the naked branches. Autumn had long stripped them of their leaves. A cool wind brushed softly past his cheek, snatching the puff of vapour that was his breath. A gentle noise borne on that same placid breeze woke him from his relaxed state. It sounded like hasty footfalls. He rolled his eyes under their lids and prayed to the Valar that the frantic elf didn't come this way. He was disappointed. A young ellon came running towards the oak and, subsequently, Lethuin. Lethuin opened his eyes and looked down at the red-faced elf as he skidded to a halt before the tree. He looked exhausted and distressed. Sweat dribbled down his temples and soaked through his dark hair. Vapour similar to that which came from Lethuin's breath emanated from the overheated elf then vanished within moments. Lethuin raised an eyebrow.

"Lord," the ellon panted, "there are… reports…of an orc pack…moving this way." He stopped and took several more breaths, which Lethuin waited out patiently. "Our scouts say…they have come from the far northwest…. They have...burned one of the outlying villages already," he finished.

Lethuin jumped from his comfortable niche. Landing lightly and directly in front of the exhausted messenger. The news of the burning did not trouble him. The further villages were always getting sacked or terrorised by something or someone, but for the orcs to have the nerve to threaten the heart of the Greenwood? That was inexcusable. Lethuin firmly placed a strong hand on the still recovering elf's shoulder. He calmly looked him straight in the eye.

"Where were they last seen?" he asked.

The ellon met Lethuin's gaze. He looked somewhat uncertain. "They were last seen near the old Grey Road moving towards Bruion's home. They move in this direction."

Lethuin nodded to himself. He removed his hands from the elf's shoulders. "How long ago was that?"

"The scouts just arrived. As soon as the Captain of the Guard heard the news, he sent me to fetch you."

Lethuin made a brief mental calculation. The orcs could not be more than a day's journey away. For a short moment, his thoughts drifted to Bruion. The old elf would probably put up quite a fight using his scent hounds as battle-dogs. He smiled at the thought of the belligerent healer rousing a rabble of wood-elves into a war party—

"My lord?" The young elf looked apprehensively up at Lethuin.

Lethuin brought his thoughts back under control. "You should get inside. It is not good to sweat in the cold weather. Get some rest. I will organise a force to exterminate these marauders." He spoke curtly.

The young elf nodded and bowed respectfully. "Yes, my lord. Thank you." With that he turned and hurried away.

Lethuin watched him go then turned to the tree. "I will see you soon, mellon." He touched its rough bark softly with one hand. It felt warm. Much warmer than the air surrounding them. He smiled then, taking a deep breath, he left the oak and moved to prepare a taskforce.

 **XxX**

It did not take him long to assemble a group of his best warriors. They stood arrayed in full guise. Each looked different than the other, but somehow they all blended. They wore the colours of the forest, during Rhîw. Clad in garments nearest in liking to the bark of the trees of the region they were journeying towards. A motley display of varying shades of grey, white, and black. Armed with differing weapons, mainly bows, but some swords. They were quite impressive. There were a total of thirty elves. They now stood before him, expectantly, on the dry sward outside the training grounds. The sun was just beginning to set, permeating the small field with a soft pink hue.

He addressed them as he had done many other times. "This hunt will be just like all the rest. A pack of orcs has come down for the highlands and threatens these borders. It is our job to eradicate the foul creatures. If any elf wishes not to partake in this hunt, speak." None of the elves moved a muscle. "Good. Then we move fast and light. They were last seen near Bruion's home. We must move quickly before they reach his house. He will not be able to hold them off alone, even with his dogs."

The elves nodded in unison.

Lethuin smiled, "Let us go, then." He mounted his horse and stated down the narrow forest trail. They dispersed into the sleeping forest, moving shadows through the beautifully tangled wood beyond. Lethuin was their leader, but each moved on his own accord, expertly guiding his horse through the maze of trees. All moved swiftly behind their leader. Lethuin knew these woods very well, so did his steed.

As they moved through the forest, his mind wandered to the upcoming battle. He was certain there would be a skirmish. These type of things often happened in the wilder parts of the Greenwood. His mind wandered to Bruion again. The healer would assuredly be slaughtered if they did not make it there in time. He was stubborn, but not the best fighter and he was alone. Lethuin held a special affinity towards the ancient elf. Having been raised near his house, Lethuin would often spend days with Bruion hunting for healing herbs or listening to his epic tales of the First Age and the Battles against Morgoth. Lethuin sighed as he recollected all those evenings he would spend shooting arrows from his bow and envisioning himself amidst those glorious battles of yore. Bruion's stories had life. He wouldn't die. Lethuin wouldn't let that happen.

 **XxX**

Elros left the house with his brother, Elvorn. Anger had taken away his pain, momentarily, but Elros knew it would be back later. For now, it was somewhat welcome. He relished how the fury lulled his mind into a state of blissful relief. However, Elros was uncertain as to how long the feeling would last. Elvorn seemed lost in grief. The anger that raged in Elros' soul had not yet covered over his brother. He stepped through the front door.

The entirety of the destruction caused by the orcs to the rest of the community hit him hard. Buildings were stilled smouldering. A large pile of burning carcasses stood in the centre of their small square. Both orc and elven blood, stained the formerly snow-covered land. Beside him, Elvorn inhaled sharply at the sight. Elros touched his shoulder lightly. He briefly glanced at his younger brother. Elvorn was holding on, but just barely. Elros stepped forward, as he did, he took Elvorn by the arm and pulled him firmly, but gently down the front steps and unto the cold, wet ground.

"We should find Anwaren," Elros commented.

Elvorn nodded in agreement then spoke, his voice was hoarse. "Are you sure we should do this, Elros?"

Elros sighed. He knew this question would be asked. Elros stopped walking and faced his brother. He took him by the shoulders and looked him straight in him eye. Pent up anger threatened to overwhelm him. "Elvorn, our families are dead." Those words were calm. The next, however, held increasing hatred. "We are _alone_ and those…those things are alive out there hunting… and murdering," his voice was starting to crack, "we need to kill them. We need to rid this earth of the filthy creatures. They _killed_ her. The killed _him_. Why would we not avenge them?" He paused hearing the malice in his own voice. Elros let go of Elvorn's shoulders. His brother looked beyond pained. Elros turned away ashamed to have lost his temper. He steadied his voice. "We need to, Elvorn, we need to."

Elvorn lightly touched Elros' back. "That is answer enough for me, brother. We will do this for those who have suffered."

Elros looked back at his brother. Elvorn smiled, despite the pain and grief surrounding them. Elros smiled back. He felt bad for losing it on his brother. Silently, he cursed himself. How could he do that? He pushed the thought away. It was a burden he did not wish to bear.

Elvorn glanced around and tried to change the subject. "Where is Anwaren?" His question was answered by a shrill whistle coming from the smithy.

"Here!" called Anwaren.

Elros turned abruptly towards the sound. Anwaren stood outside the blacksmith's house. He gave Elvorn one last thankful look before turning and making his way to the small wooden building.

The little house was cluttered, dark and sacked. Apparently, the red-haired leader had been busy, indeed. He had readied two other elves to help in the hunt. Together Elros and Elvorn moved through the ruins of the community armoury located at the back of the smith's house.

Elros rubbed his eyes. They were still stained red from crying and ached. His throat still hurt as well. It had not been more than an hour since he had discovered the fate of his beloved family. Elvorn stood beside him. Anwaren was now peering over the shoulder of an elf inspecting an old sword with a leather wrapped hilt. He nodded greetings as the brothers entered. The elf inspecting the weapons was the village blacksmith and good at his job. The large room had been utterly spoiled. Elros pondered the chaos around him. It ignited him further. He took a deep breath and desperately tried to calm down.

These orcs were savages moving throughout the lands bent on causing as much destruction as possible. Occasionally this sort of thing would happen, but never had the small community been attacked this thoroughly. Before, it would be small bands of goblins and the occasional large orc. They would go out into the fields and burn or stalk a farmer and kill him, but never a total sacking. The orcs were getting bolder; it seemed. But why? The thought further worried Elros' already troubled mind.

Several minutes followed.

"How many are in fighting condition?" Anwaren snapped. He was eager to get moving, with good reason. Already, the orcs would be retreating further into the forest.

The blacksmith did not look up from the sword. He continued to inspect it. Elros could tell the Anwaren was also beginning to lose it.

Elvorn could too. "Anwaren, there is no need to get upset." He faced the blacksmith, "We will take what we have now. When we return, we can worry about the rest." He reached across the room and took a good sword off the nearby table.

Elros took his younger brother's lead and also seized a sword from the table. It shimmered beautifully in the small amount of firelight radiating from the lit hearth, however, Elros' mind was still to stirred to acknowledge the beauty.

Anwaren scowled, but nodded. He turned from the blacksmith and grabbed a sword from the same table Elvorn had taken his. Elros moved to the side of the room as the other elves chose their own swords. Finally, everyone had a sword. Anwaren naturally took the lead as they went outside, leaving a now grumbling blacksmith alone to his work.

Anwaren faced the elves. They would be forced to chase the orcs on foot, for what little they had in the way of mounts were all slain. Brutally killed by the foul creatures. "Is everyone ready?" He asked. Elros nodded. Elvorn looked uncertain, but he did as well. Anwaren gave a wicked grin then turned and ordered them to move out. Elros moved to follow the swift elf, but decided to stay behind with Elvorn. Now that they were actually going, he felt a slight degree of hesitation. He had never gone on a hunt after orcs before…

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Please leave a review and tell me about it!**


	4. Chapter 4

His breath puffed in the icy air. The small group of four had been chasing the orcs for several hours. Beside him, his brother also ran. Anwaren was still leading. The path of the orcs was not hard to follow. It had been made by the orcs, after all. The earth seemed to groan under the elves feet. It yearned for retribution. A storm was coming from the north. The sky, previously a soft light grey, was turning dark and tumultuous. The wind was beginning to pick up. It burned Elros' face while he ran. The forest was in horrible shape. Bark was stripped off trees. Where previously pristine snow had covered, now dark mud sullied. The ground was treacherous under foot. Elros cursed the foul creatures not for the first time since starting the journey. He felt his eyes begin to fill with tears again. He smothered his pain with anger. Anwaren called for a halt. The elves obeyed him. They were far from weary, but a break was welcome. Elros moved to the red-haired elf's side.

"Why are we stopping?" He didn't want to delay. The more time they wasted; the further the orcs retreated.

Anwaren looked outward at the marred forest. He did not answer. His low hood covered much of his face, but Elros could tell he wore a grim expression.

"What is wrong?" he questioned.

Anwaren's green eyes met Elros' eyes. "These orcs are heading towards Bruion's home. Why would they go there?" Concern laced the reply.

At the name Bruion, Elros was confused. "And who is Bruion? What importance does he have?"

Anwaren turned to face the other elves, who were silently watching the exchange. He motioned for them to start walking. He himself began to trek through the muck. Elros followed closely.

Anwaren spoke, "Bruion is a healer. He is a very old elf living alone in the southeast of the Greenwood somewhat near the Elvenking's Halls. He came over the mountains from Beleriand with most of the Sindar that went to live in Lothlorien. Bruion is very skilled, but certainly not a threat. He holds no power save in the curative arts. Why would the orcs risk coming so close to the borders of the Woodland Realm for him? It does not make sense. How would they even know about his presence here? He is far from renowned."

Elros listened intently. Anwaren had a point. Elros had never heard of Bruion and he had lived here his entire life. His mind went through possibilities. "How do you know they are heading directly towards his residence? Perhaps they are merely bold and wish to try an attack against the hunters of Thranduil's Halls."

Anwaren nodded in acknowledgement of this observation. "I know not where else they could be heading. Few live near Bruion, and those that do are only farmers who cultivate fruit-bearing trees and many flowers. Not even of the like of me and you." Anwaren's eyes strayed down to his feet in a look of uncertainty, but his jaw remained set. "Perhaps they are only bold. Perhaps they are only bent on destruction and know not where they go, but perhaps not."

"They had no reason for attacking us," Elros stated. The still-fresh memory of the carnage wrought by the orcs made his breath catch just slightly. He felt somewhat better doing something - Anwaren cut into his thoughts.

"You are correct," he admitted. His eyes suddenly flashed with fury. "It is not right," he growled. "Curse them."

Anwaren's curse was taken by a strong gust of wind. Elros stayed silent, letting his leader vent. Elros himself felt like killing something, but he held his anger in check. Barely. He could hold on a little longer; till they reached the orcs. Anwaren curled his fists into a ball. A muscle in his jaw twitched.

"Foul creatures. Spawn of the dark, dank places. May their end come swiftly," he continued his ramble. "Filthy dogs. They are unfit to live. Creatures birthed from malice and hatred. That is all they will receive! Curses and hell be upon them!" The last two sentences he bellowed forth into the gathering storm. The restless forest echoed his rage. The trees brandished their limbs viciously in anger at being so disfigured by the orcs. The howling wind snarled and tugged at the elves garb. It seemed to goad them on to destruction of the fiends who had ruined, marred, and defaced the land.

Anwaren's vehemence was contagious. Elros could feel the energy emanating from the surrounding elves change. The mood felt suddenly volatile. Dangerously so. Even his brother, who was usually more reserved, appeared spurred. It fed Elros' desire to avenge his family. He felt his mind slipping into the black void of fury. Part of him wanted to let the darkness take him. To cover over him and permeate his soul; all hint and vestige of grief utterly forgotten. However, there was another part of him that was so frightened of giving into the rage. That part of him feared being overtaken and never being the same. He didn't want to be broken, but he didn't want to be drowned in anger. To wallow in fury for the rest of his life just to get over the pain of loss. He didn't want to be chained to that drug. He was afraid of that end. He feared it perhaps more than the grief that knocked on the door to his heart.

" _Tolo."_ Anwaren ordered.

The elves improved their pace.

 **XxX**

Bruion made his way through the snicket towards his storehouse. He stood tall, rather much taller than the average Silvan elf. He had light brown hair that was always tied back. On his face, he proudly wore silvery whiskers; a sign of his extreme age. He possessed a brilliant, rare smile. He laughed not often, but one could see subtle wrinkles from happier times around his blue eyes. His muscles were ropy and tight, but his hands looked gentle and soft. His fingers moved with exquisite grace in desperate odds with his violent manner, unpleasant disposition, and his often coarse language.

The weather was beginning to turn sour. It was cold. The short, wood fence on his right side sparkled beautifully with evening frost in the setting sun's mild light. It separated his plantation from the horses' large, clearing. On his left side was the beat-up siding of his armoury building. He had always had a mind to keep prepared, and what better way to prepare then with weapons? He smiled grimly as the memory of the first battles against Morgoth replayed through his mind. Yes, weapons could mean the difference between life and death.

He smiled again as he ran his fingers over the rough timber that composed the railing. Several horses were grazing in the field beyond. The sound of his feet crunching on the gravel sounded exceedingly loud in comparison to winter's silence. He was heading to the storehouse to lock up. He made it his job every day to patrol the entire estate every evening. Not out of need, but partly out of habit and partly out of paranoia. Yes, Bruion would be the first to admit he was paranoid. He shivered as a cold breeze seeped icy air into his clothes. He pulled his collar up against the chill. The wind gently toyed with the bits of hair that had managed to escape his braid. He finally made it to the shed.

His plantation was arranged in a large circle with the outbuildings surrounding the central dwelling. All the buildings were connected by alleys and trails that each found their source in the middle courtyard, which comprised of a well and a cobblestone square.

The storehouse was a simple wooden building with two very large heavy doors. Inside, it was stuffed with stacks of hay bales. It was a dark place, but dry and even somewhat warm. The room was filled with the sweet smell of alfalfa hay. He stepped inside and grabbed a door by the handle. It creaked ominously as he swung it shut. The other door made an identical noise as he turned and closed that one too. The metal handles burned his hand; they were so cold. He firmly pushed the rusty latch down and into place then stepped back. He would have to be replacing that soon. Making a mental note, he turned and began to head towards the armoury. Or maybe he would check on the stables first. He wasn't exactly sure. _Nah,_ he thought as he began to make his way to the beloved weapons in his outbuilding. He could do that later. The horses could wait.

He actually found himself whistling an ancient tune as he made his way towards the weapons store. This had been a good day. No one had been hurt, his many servants were running at full efficiency keeping his busy farm in good order, and he had even been able to enjoy a bit of hunting this morning. A soft snort from behind him interrupted his reverie. He turned and looked at the scraggly dog. He was a large dog with a wiry, grey coat and skinny features. He had a wispy length of "beard" hanging down about a hand's breadth from his chin. His intelligent, amber eyes looked up into his master's with insatiable curiosity on most days, but today he seemed worried. Bruion immediately wondered what was wrong. He knelt down and scratched the dog's head lightly.

"What is wrong, mellon?"

The dog sat and looked adoringly into his master's face. Bruion frowned feigning irritation.

"You don't want to tell me? Or is it a secret?"

The dog scrunched his nose and showed the old elf his yellow teeth in a big grin. Bruion couldn't hold in his mirth. He laughed and gave the dog a hard pat. "Your too much for me." He straightened then resumed his walk towards the armoury. He had only taken a few steps before he realised that the faithful hound was not following. He turned to face him. Eldhoron was laying in the middle of the path with his face low to the ground. A hint of worry began to whisper warnings through Bruion's mind. Something was definitely wrong. Eldhoron didn't behave like this. Ever. He was always energetic and erratic. Bruion looked around scanning for what could have possibly put his beloved sight-hound in such mood. No immediate threats presented themselves. Perhaps it was something to come. Perhaps the dog sensed something. Memories of the last time Eldhoron had been behaving like this flitted through his mind. That had been the time when the plantation had been attacked by a group of orcs some odd years ago. He sighed and called for a servant. Maybe this day wasn't as good as he had thought.

A stout, blonde elf came to Bruion's side. "Yes, my lord?"

Bruion didn't take his eyes off the dog. "Call everyone back home. The day is done."

"Of course, my lord."

Bruion could hear the smile in the young elf's voice. It nearly made him smile as well. He loved his servants. Each one was as a son or daughter to him. He often doted them with half days and they all shared his table at supper. "Come along, Eldhoron," he ordered as he moved to lock up the armoury. The dog obeyed this time, but reluctantly.

 **XxX**

After he had finished his rounds locking up the other outbuildings and making sure that all the servants had come inside, he entered his large home. The house was far from meagre. After years and years of adding onto it, it had grown into a huge complex with many rooms. The entire house was made of thick, dark timbres and the floors were of grey slate. The halls were wide and panelled with red oak. Many were embellished by paintings or pelts from the older days. Bruion took a deep breath as he entered. He was growing anxious. Something was out of place. The more he thought about it; the more nervous he grew. He quietly made his way to his room. As he walked through the myriad halls, he could hear the merry sounds of his servants preparing for supper. He smiled slightly as his paternal side warmed at the thought of them having such good fun. He didn't want to mar their time with a feeling of foreboding. Bruion turned his thoughts away as his ears picked up the sound of footfalls drawing near.

"Adar." The voice was quiet with a slightly worried edge to it.

Bruion faced his son, Osgar. He was a fit elf with the same blue eyes and light hair as his father. His eyes echoed the pain he had seen in the wars against Morgoth. He seldom spoke save to his father. The scars of war danced up his muscular arms and disappeared under his rolled-up sleeves. Bruion's heart ached for his son. He had been through too much for an elf his age. They had all been through too much. He silently cursed those foul sons of Fëanor then turned his attention back to the present.

"What is it, iôn nîn," he asked gently. He knew what was the matter, but he wanted to make certain.

"Something is amiss. The dogs are behaving very peculiar today. An ominous feeling is permeating the forest abroad."

Bruion nodded. He had hoped that it had been something else, but his son would not have come to him unless he knew he couldn't leave his father out of it. "I know. I fear what it is, but we must not let anyone know just yet. We need order, and fear often causes the opposite. I'll tell the rest of the household after supper." He placed a hand firmly on his son's shoulder. He gave a half-smile, "Don't worry about it. Me and you can take it."

That actually brought a smile to Osgar's face. "Of course, Adar," he said with swagger.

Bruion lightly patted his cheek. "Now go get ready for supper! I'll be in there in a few moments."

Osgar nodded respectfully and made his way down the hall. Bruion sighed once he was sure the ellon was out of ear shot. He reassured himself that, if anything, it would be a small band of orcs. _That_ they could take.

* * *

 **Tolo = "Come" or "Follow"**

 **Please leave me a review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

They had been journeying for hours. Elros was beginning to tire. The moon was high in the velvet heavens. Clouds threatened to snuff its light. For now, though, its silver light gave an eerie silver glow to the surrounding forest. The snow reflected its subtle hues and further lit the woods. The wind had died somewhat and now only faintly whistled through those few coniferous trees that stood. The small company's footsteps halted when Anwaren motioned for everyone to stop. His eyes remained fixed forward on a spot not too far away. Elros moved silently to the elf's side. Elvorn stayed back with the other two elves, Donnaran and Dhonnhir. Elvorn was growing anxious and wanted to finish this. The elves had sufficient time to have cooled after Anwaren's fervour had spurred them earlier. This wasn't going to be a good idea, nor would it end well. He was sure of that. Who were they? Doubts continued to toy with his resolve. He only wished he was as certain as his brother. He trusted Elros even in this state.

Elros couldn't see anything from beside Anwaren, but his ears told him otherwise. The sound of orcs quarrelling drifted over the snow from the east. "What is it? Do you think they made camp?" He whispered.

Anwaren nodded keeping his attention directed towards the noises. "It sounds like it. I hope they are not meeting another group." His voice held the slightest tinge of fear. Now that it came down to it, Elros was scared too.

Elros cleared his throat. "Are we ready?" He questioned.

Anwaren gave a curt nod. "As ready as we will ever be. Let's kill."

Elros took a deep breath. This was it. The moment he had been yearning for. Not only him but every other elf here. Elros felt no doubt now. Fear, yes, but not doubt. This had to be done. If not in the slightest for his murdered family, then for the fact that these creatures must be stopped. His family was minutes away from being avenged. All his anxieties plaguing him before vanished, replaced by a strange cold feeling.

Anwaren turned towards the others in their group. "My thinking is that we try to surround them, at least partly," he whispered. Suddenly, in that moment, Anwaren's inexperience presented itself along with that of every single one of the other elves in the group. They were not warriors. They could defend themselves, but never had any of them possessed reason to go on the offensive. "Dhonnhir and Donnaran, you two go along to the left. Stay silent and be careful not to be seen or heard." He glanced at Elros and Elvorn while he quietly and slowly drew his sword. "You two can go along the right. I… I will take to the centre. Wait for my signal."

The others unobtrusively drew their own swords as they listened intently to Anwaren's orders. That was one of the things that Anwaren excelled at. When he gave orders, they were almost always heeded. As soon as he finished, the others in the group uncertainly dispersed into the woods. They were careful not to make any noise. The harsh voices of the orcs were dying down now. It was hard to tell exactly how far away the orcs were from the company. Elros noiselessly began making his way towards the source of the din in a low crouch. He tried to think of it as hunting a wild beast.

Elvorn followed his elder brother. He was careful to be as silent as possible. It was not too hard. He was an elf; it came naturally to him. Elros was razor-sharp focused. Elvorn, however, was not. He struggled to quell his growing anxiety. He tried to do so with logic, but that just made things worse. Suddenly, stray thoughts began to creep further into his consciousness. He was somewhat glad that the company was splitting up. It gave them less of a chance of getting spotted and killed. It also made their approach stealthier which, in turn, gave them a lesser chance of being forced into action prematurely. Another thought interrupted that one. He had not seen any firelight…. The notion was immediately quashed by several observations. First, the land of this region was dense with brush and many trees. They would easily be able to hide a small campfire. Secondly, the land in this area was quite hilly. The orcs probably had found a small dell or something similar in which to take shelter from the formerly harsh winds. He sniffed the air. He could faintly smell a hint of smoke. It was hard to detect. A twig snapped. Elvorn looked all around in a sudden panic. Elros turned to his brother an apologetic look in his eyes. He mouthed a "sorry" and tried to force a smile then continued his approach. Elvorn felt his shoulders relax, but the feeling didn't last and he felt an onrush of grief nearly overwhelm him. Seeing his brother trying to be so strong for him. The feeling was replaced with a strong emotion he couldn't well place when, after a few more moments (all together, Elvorn was certain that not more than two minutes had passed since they had started their approach), a dull, orange glow came within sight. Immediately, adrenaline heightened him into a super-alert state. Their enemy was so close. He could hear them, see them, and even smell them. His wife and daughter were nearly avenged. He wished he had his brother's focus.

Elros couldn't place his feelings in the moments he creeped through the forest towards the creatures. The terrain was rocky and many boulders covered their advance. He knew that he was scared. He tried to tell himself that the fear was good. It made him alert and ready for anything, but his efforts weren't working. Anger and rage were beginning to overwhelm him again. He could feel himself slipping; losing control. His feelings were an uncontrollable, caged animal yearning to be released. He needed to let all these powerful emotions out already. He was barely in control at the moment. He heard his younger brother swallow hard. Elros glanced around and caught sight of Anwaren nearby. The red haired elf briefly flashed him his five fingers in quick succession and mouthed what looked to be "fifteen," but it was hard to tell in the twilight. The orcs were in a dell or more like a small, rocky cave that was open to the night sky. Elros moved closer to the large rock that was hiding him from their sight and they to his own. He pressed his back against the boulder and slowly stood upright. Elvorn stood beside him brushing Elros' shoulder. The touch reminded Elros why he was doing this again. Why he was about to charge possibly to his death. He gripped the leather hilt of his weapon more fiercely. His hands were shaking. The adrenaline was taking its toll on his body. He dared not look at Elvorn lest his fear show. Elros tried to focus on Anwaren. He needed to be vigilant for the signal…

 **XxX**

Bruion settled happily into his chair at the head of the table. All around him the merry sounds of many young elves eagerly awaiting supper could be heard. This was where he liked to be. He sat quietly watching his servants chatter about the events of the day and such things that they found interesting. He stretched out his legs under the large mahogany slab. Osgar sat to his right. He was also quiet. Bruion could tell that it was their mystery that was bothering him. Bruion sighed then sat more upright and pulled in his legs. "Alright, lads, settle down," he called. It only took a few moments for the room to die down effectively enough for him to be able to give his announcement. He pushed back his chair and stood with his palms braced on the dark table top. All eyes locked on him and silence fell. Many of the elves had gleaming eyes and broad smiles. This wasn't going to be easy. He cleared his throat and kept his voice level. "There has been a bit of evidence that we may be…" He stopped, struggling for a way to say what he wanted to say with giving it full on certainty. He was fairly certain, but he didn't want to make his poor servants worry. _Better worried than dead,_ he thought. He trusted his dogs. If Eldhoron thought that orcs were on the move near his home, then orcs were on the move and close enough to pose a threat. He continued, "Me and Osgar think that orcs are drawing near the estate. Eldhoron thinks so too." He glanced briefly at the faithful hound, who was lounging on the slate floor, then all around gauging reactions. Several eyebrows were up, but the rest were silently listening. He couldn't help but feel a faint bit proud of them. He had expected anxious pandemonium. "Nothing too dangerous, and you can trust me that I am gonna take care of them," he pronounced. One of the servants, a tall blonde-haired ellon, stood from his chair suddenly.

"Let's go get 'em!"

Several other elves stood. Resolve was one their faces. "Aye! Lets!" They exclaimed.

Now it was Bruion's turn to raise his eyebrows in surprise. Suddenly, _excited_ pandemonium exploded in the dining hall and the entire room was filled with their enthusiasm. He had honestly not expected that, but then it hit him. These elves had lived, worked, and eaten with him for many long years. It was only natural for them to have picked up that behaviour. He almost chuckled.

The elves had all been worked up into a frenzy by now. He raised his hands trying to calm them down. "Now, now! Sîdh! Peace! We gotta do this proper!" Everyone halted their zeal rather admirably. "First things first, who wants to come?"

The entire table erupted with "aye's" and "me's".

Bruion had to suppress a smile. This was going to be somewhat fun… as long as no one got hurt. "Alright, but remember, this is a dangerous thing. We all need to be cautious. Orcs are deadly and never anything less." His voice lowered with a tone of warning. "Any one of you could very well get wounded, and I don't want that, so be careful. Am I clear?"

The room was certainly more sober. The elves nodded. "Yes sir," the tall, blonde elf spoke for the others.

Bruion clapped his hands together loudly. "Okay then!" He eyed a pair. "You two open up the armoury. Everyone else… let's get ready."

 **XxX**

The elves hurried out of the house dressed warmly for the wintry weather outside. Bruion stood at the door of the armoury watching his household gear up for the upcoming "adventure." This was certainly going to be interesting. The sun had fallen long ago and now the moon cast a beautiful silver glow to the entire place. Little torches held by excited elves cast their own dull, orange glow over the scene. A mist had fallen over the dry grass that carpeted the surrounding forest and it cloaked the impromptu company. Eldhoron sat beside his master obediently waiting for the command to move out with his pack. The other dogs were still in their kennel and were making such a racket howling. They could sense that a hunt was underway and they yearned to be set loose. Osgar was gearing them up. Bruion could hear his son's shouts to calm them down and his whistles calling dogs to come one by one. In Osgar's hands was a large, heavy, leather collar that he was struggling to place on one of the biggest in the pack. The dog kept trying to roll onto his back and bite the large elf's hands. Osgar seemed to be growing slightly aggravated. Eldhoron whimpered and looked as though he wanted to go and teach the unruly dog a lesson. Bruion patted Eldhoron's head gently "He can handle it, boy," he whispered. His son was quite capable of taking care of himself in his element of war but was somewhat clumsy with the dogs. He hadn't taken after his father in that respect. Osgar grunted loudly as the rowdy hound bit his arm hard then let go and began to wiggle again. It was quite a humourous sight to see the heavy, battle-scarred warrior struggle with, what was in Bruion's mind, a puppy. When Osgar finally snapped, he let the dog go. The dog leapt up from the ground and immediately gave a play bow. Osgar gave him a lethal glare.

"I'm gonna kill you…" he threatened.

The dog seemed to take the threat as an invitation to further play and romped around flirting with Osgar. Bruion suppressed a smile. Maybe his son couldn't handle it. Deciding to end the fiasco before the dog was emboldened too much more, he gave a shrill whistle and called the dog by name. "Carch! Be a good boy now or he will kill you!" The dog immediately looked up surprised and somewhat wary. Carch humbly moved to Osgar's side and sat still, allowing Osgar to put the collar on. Osgar flashed his father a brilliant smile then bent down to fit the dog with the black leather.

Bruion turned his attention back to his busy servants preparing for the upcoming battle. _I'd better see how these young ones are doing_ , he thought. He stepped into the armoury. His servants were passing along weapons to one another and four of them were stooped over a counter admiring with shining eyes a large silvery sword with a gem studded hilt. The entire room went silent as the elves looked to him. "You all ready?" He asked.

They each quickly took their chosen weapons in hand (most of them swords). "Yes, sir!" They exclaimed.

"Alright then, let's go," Bruion said. As he led them out, he called for Osgar. "Iôn, I want you to let the dogs out!" He motioned for Eldhoron to join the other dogs. The servants each mounted his own horse. Bruion did likewise. He pointed at two particular ellyn bearing bows. "You two are going to follow me no matter what. We are the handlers."

The two nodded albeit uncertainly. "Yes, sir," They said in unison.

Osgar had moved to do his father's bidding and was now unlatching the kennel's gate. The pack rushed out in an utter frenzy. Bruion gave them a few moments to fall into line, then, after he was sure Eldhoron was firmly in charge, he ordered for the dogs to start the trail. The mass of smelly, boisterous dogs was quite a sight and rather intimidating. They were a potent force of muscle, teeth and scraggly, motely fur. They immediately smelled the air longing to catch the scent and begin. It was always an interesting spectacle to watch their exquisite noses at work. It didn't take them long to find it. Bruion noticed the change in their behaviour as they all adopted a knife-sharp focus. "Alright, come on." Osgar hopped onto his horse and began to follow the pack with the others. Bruion took the lead as he monitored the hounds.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you thought of it in a review ! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

There was one single split-second of delay after Anwaren gave the signal. A brief pause in which Elros froze. He couldn't force his mind, nor his body to move. The moment passed.

Elros jumped out from behind the boulder. He immediately spotted an orc crouching beside the small campfire completely unawares. What happened next, happened in the space of nearly two minutes. Instincts he had not known he possessed kicked in and he lunged straight for the orc. He vaguely sensed his brother also charge along with him. They moved silently.

Anwaren was the first to draw blood. He stabbed an unsuspecting orc from behind. All at once, the entire camp was thrust into chaos and the shouts began as the elves jumped from the shadows. The orcs bolted upright scrambling for what weapons lay nearby.

The orc Elros was lunging towards suddenly rose and turned to face him with an evil sneer. A dull, black scimitar was in its hand. The orc was too late, however; Elros blocked its brutal, desperate swipe. He countered with his own slice. The creature fell with a loud shriek onto the forest floor.

That cry; it loosed the caged animal within Elros. He felt himself lose control. A part of him was suddenly drowned by the rage. The switch had been flipped, now he was on autopilot.

The fell creatures, who were now recovered from the initial shock, fought fiercely with the elves from the village. There were a little more than a dozen orcs.

Elros turned to face his next opponent. It was charging forward with its weapon raised for a high down stroke. Elros quickly brought his sword up in a block. The sound that the two swords made as they crashed together brought a sharp pain to his ears. The shock of the impact travelled up his arms. He almost lost his grip on his weapon. Almost. He grunted and kicked out, planting a foot firmly on the orc's stomach. It growled and stumbled backwards a step. The gaffe was enough to give Elros an opening. He removed himself from the momentary bind and sidestepped. The orc recovered quickly. It swiped wide this time at Elros' neck. The more agile elf was able to duck then shoot upwards, driving his blade deep into the midsection of his foe. It took some effort to get the blade through the thick armour. The orc went stiff, blood pouring from its mouth to dribble down onto its chest. Elros let it fall to the floor in the manner of the first and stood upright.

All around him, pandemonium ensued. The elves were putting up a good fight. Elvorn was fighting beside and slightly behind him. He could hear his younger brother's movements. The smell of the camp was most foul. It was hard to see in the dim light.

He got one breath's respite before a loud growl sounded behind him, making him whirl around. In front of him, stood a gigantic orc. He had never seen one so large… It burst into a rapid flurry of heavy, wild strokes. Elros was barely able to parry them. Each one beat him back one step at a time. The sheer strength behind the blows made it difficult to keep up.

The orc quickly changed tactics in the heat of the moment, trying to overwhelm its opponent. It lunged forward in a violent stab directed towards Elros' stomach.

The sudden change in attack almost did overwhelm Elros. He jumped back and to the right, out of the swords reach. He brought his weapon forcibly down onto the outstretched blade to block the oncoming swipe sideways that had followed his manoeuvre.

The orc immediately lifted his blade high and Elros was forced to bring his blade up in another block. Its eyes shone with poisoned mirth as their blades locked. The corners of its mouth tugged into a sadistic smile.

Elros felt his arms begin to shake under the weight being directed onto his sword by the orc.

Its muscles gleamed in the red firelight, flexing. The creature grinned, it slowly pushed harder.

Elros was forced onto his right foot. The snowy ground was treacherous underfoot. He could feel his boots sliding in the mud. The mounting pressure caused him to inch back again. A growl emanated from deep inside his throat. He ground his teeth together and started to push back.

Fractions of seconds slipped away. Their swords groaned fiercely under the stress. A low grating noise mingled with the sounds of battle coming from the others who were locked in combat.

Elros raised his eyes to meet those of his opponent. Rage cycled anew through him. He found his second wind. He pushed back suddenly with a snarl and slid his blade right down the orc's weapon. He met resistance for a moment then open air.

The orc howled in pain as his hand was sliced clean off.

Elros felt a sharp, hot pain erupt from his left shoulder as the orc's blade went wildly askew.

The now one-handed creature roared and instantly reacted by backhanding Elros hard, on the side of his face.

The impact sent Elros to ground. He felt the hard earth slam into his body. Stars danced through his vision. Everything blurred. The taste of blood filled his mouth. He found his wits just in time to roll away from the large orc's stomping boot.

It had meant to crush him. Elros rolled. He suddenly remembered the sword that he still held in his hand. He swung out violently and desperately. The blade sliced through the orc's leg just above the ankle.

It bellowed once again as its weight fell on a useless stump, and it came crashing down to the floor writhing in the dark mud and stained snow. Blood poured from the wound, further slickening the ground.

Fighting to keep a firm grip on consciousness, Elros stood upright and thrust his sword down into the fallen creature of Morgoth. It died with one last growl.

Elros exhaled deeply as he stumbled back and pulled the sword from the carcass. The world was spinning. His breathing was heavy and his temple throbbed. He struggled to make sense of his surroundings. Donnaran was just wrenching his sword out of the midsection of another orc of about nearly the same size as the one Elros had just defeated.

The battle seemed to be over now. It seemed too short a time to already be done. He groaned in pain. His head swam and his shoulder burned in agony. Adrenaline and the past exertion made his body shake and his breathing ragged. He felt utterly drained. Elros fell to his knees. The sword fell from his hands as his fingers went limp. It clattered to the ground with a hollow clang. Thoughts were coming back to him. Memories and pain flooded back as the anger wore away.

He knelt there for several long seconds just breathing. There was nothing else to do. His mission was accomplished. He toyed with the idea of falling on his own sword. He closed his eyes thinking, letting the notion grow and the pain wash over him like a tide. Tears would have started falling had he not been so tired. The elf opened his eyes to behold the carnage he and his brethren had wrought together in the name of friends and family. Had this been the right thing to do? Should he have given into the anger? Should he have faltered? Was this not a failure? He couldn't help but think that it was; that this had been the easy path. That he should have done something else, tugged on his heart.

Another thought entered his mind. He had done justice. The foul creatures were gone. They would never walk the earth and terrorise innocents again. They had deserved their lot… But who was he to deal out death and destruction? Was he one worthy to judge?

The warring factions continued to chase and bite. He took a deep breath, pushing the conflict into the back of his mind. He was tired, so tired. He stood wearily, glancing around the ruined orc campsite. The others of their company were recovering as well. He was somewhat relieved to see that no one of their company had fallen.

Donnaran sat upon the snow covered ground looking as exhausted as Elros felt. Dhonnhir, his brother, sat beside him. Tears were evident upon both of their faces as was the emotional turmoil they were going through. The two had lost both a sister and a father in the attack.

Anwaren stood alone amongst the dead and the closest to the fire. His grim face was made all the more forbidding by the flickering light. In his hands, he held a strip of cloth that he was using to clean off his sword. The red-haired elf did not take his eyes off his work.

Finally, Elros turned to face his brother beside him. Elvorn was standing. His gaze was locked on the leaping flames of the campfire. Small rivulets ran down his cheeks tracing pathways through the blood and dirt on his face. He looked broken, of course, he probably was. Elros felt broken.

He wanted to cry again… to sob at the injustice of it all. He yearned to scream and beat something with his fists until he couldn't handle it anymore. He pushed the morbid thoughts away from him once again. He needed to stay strong or at least not go off the deep end just yet. Not while his brother was watching. Elvorn was all he had left. His brother was the sole thing Elros was fighting for, and Elvorn deserved a strong brother. They were all they had left. Who else would either of them lean on? Elros trudged closer to his brother's side, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. His younger brother said not a word, but their gazes locked and a mute conversation occurred between their dark eyes.

" _It is so painful."_

" _I know; I feel it too."_

" _When will it stop?"_

" _I don't know, but we will get through this… together."_

Elvorn pursed his lips, nodding. He took a deep breath then, looking up at the mass of bodies strewn about the floor, he moved forward and began to prepare them for burning. Elros proceeded to aid him.

 **XxX**

The howling mass of fur and teeth travelled quickly through the dense forest. It was difficult to keep up with them even on horseback. On foot, they would have been totally lost. Bruion let out a silent signal from his dog whistle. The pack immediately reacted, slowing down slightly as directed. He nodded gruffly and settled his weight more evenly on the saddle of his steed. It was a bumpy ride. Osgar followed him slightly behind and to the right. The elves that had wanted to come on the adventure were riding hard behind Bruion and Osgar. The torches they held painted their young faces darkly. Amusement still shone in their eyes, but the shadow and firelight twisted it into something darker.

For a brief moment, Bruion was reminded of the Wars against Morgoth. All those young elves arrayed in fine golds and silvers. Rank upon rank of strong warriors in all their glory, standing close in formation. He remembered the echoing of war horns over the battlefield. The sound of so many troops suddenly being thrust into motion. The shaking of the earth beneath him groaning under their marching. They had only been marching to death. His heart ached with the all-to-familiar memory. All those warriors lined up for the slaughter. They had thought they would get glory and honour on the battlefield. Every soldier wanted to be the one that made it out… unfortunately, that wasn't the case. In fact, it was far from it.

He kept his face stoic. Inwardly, however, he felt the sting of the memory as if the battles had occurred yesterday. And they could have. To the Eldar, memory was like waking day. Bruion felt that now as he rode through the Greenwood at full speed on an orc hunt. The memory of the carnage burned through his heart painfully as he recalled the many elves being cut down by the hundreds. The stench of blood and gore mingled with sweat and other foul odours.

He remembered the aftermath most clearly. The carnage and broken bodies, mutilated far beyond recognition. Those that lay dying and screaming on the blood soaked earth; their cries continued to haunt him to this day. Flashbacks of those he had not been able to save troubled him from time to time. He knew that he had done everything he could have done, but still it bothered him that elves had died under his hands. Stories were never told of those on the battlefield after the fight or, worse, during it that healed and saved lives rather than took them. Tales were never told of the elves that had to brave the worst of the terrors during the midst of war. It was a thankless job save from the soldiers themselves that were rescued by those healers. Those warriors that had nearly tasted death except for the fact that two hands had braved the torment to save them.

He remembered so much from his long years…. The warriors crying out for their mothers. It was always for their mother. Grown ellyn sobbing for their mothers. That seemed to be one of the things that stuck with him the most. Watching those young, brave, strong, soldiers screaming, yearning for their mothers to take the pain and fear away; it had shaken him, leaving an indelible mark on his life.

Watching the Men had been even worse. Most did not hold a hope after death. He could not imagine not knowing where he would end up as the cold hand of death reached for his life. He wanted surety not uncertainty. He prayed that the place where they went was at least partly like Valinor…

A change in the packs behaviour startled him from the dark memories. He steered his attention back towards the present. The dogs had once again picked up their pace. He glanced at his son.

Osgar had noticed the change as well. Bruion unsheathed his sword. It was an ancient weapon that had seen much battle, saving Bruion's and countless other's lives. Its counterpart, which had seen far more death, was now held by Osgar. The two weapons shone fiercely in the pale moonlight shining through the foliage.

The dogs suddenly stopped their baying. _We have to be close now,_ he thought. He turned slightly on the saddle to face the servants following and held up his sword in a silent salute. Bruion didn't wait for their response, but he heard the sharp metallic noise of several swords being unsheathed. He tightened his grip on the reins and prepared himself mentally.

The elves that he had chosen earlier to be handlers, along with himself would stay on the edge of the battlefield. Osgar would keep the remaining elves with him to fight the orcs toe to toe with the dogs. It was a sound plan that had worked for Bruion before. He felt confident.

 **XxX**

It happened fast. No matter how many times he went through the routine, it always played out that way. Osgar honestly didn't know why the fact still surprised him. Some part of him, it seemed, expected it to take a long time. _Oh well,_ he thought. Short, long; it didn't make a difference to him. He had eternity to waste killing these creatures, however, fast was more convenient. He braced himself for the mayhem ahead, slowing down his horse to give the dogs more room to break upon the orcs ahead.

The pack erupted from the forest in a violent flurry. Time slowed like it always did. They rushed the camp. It was large and open, filled with at least forty orcs. Several large fires sat here and there. That was all about Osgar was able to take in before the chaos broke loose.

Raucous growls suddenly mingled with orc shrieks in a clashing tide of deafening noise. Dust filled the air, lowering the visibility, which was already slight even with the full moon and orange light emanating from the fires. White teeth flashed. The dogs now fought full on with the creatures, jumping and evading; barking and growling. They were agile and dangerous animals when unleashed. Their bites could easily crush the armour the orcs wore.

Bruion halted just out of the clearing, immediately puling forth his bow and letting loose several shots. The ellyn he had chosen as handlers pulled up beside him. They began firing at the orcs, careful not to hit any of the dogs.

The orcs were not caught fully unawares by the onrush. Indeed, some already had weapons prepared. However, they had not been prepared for the relatively large number of riders on horseback, nor for the sheer force of so many large dogs. However, they fought fiercely against the dogs.

Osgar pulled his horse to a brief stop in the midst of the path created by the dog pack. His lips curled into a grin as, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his father and two servants stop at the edge of the battle and begin firing on the orcs with bow and arrow.

Osgar pulled his horse to a stop and turned to face those orcs that were now recovering from the charge. The elves behind him did the same. They wasted no time and began to cut down the remaining orcs. Osgar let the other elves remain on horseback as they were less able in a fight as he. He released the horse's reins and quickly hopped off the steed. He bid the horse to run. The horse, already having had enough of orcs and dogs, immediately obeyed.

Still, only about thirty seconds had passed. All around him, the young elves of his father's house were either locked in combat with the orcs on foot or wildly directing their horses and slicing at every moving thing. Osgar didn't approve of bringing such inexperienced "warriors", but it was his father's idea and it would have to make it work. He pulled his attention to the orcs and smiled grimly before rushing into the fray.

He tried to keep an eye on the other elves for his father's sake. He blocked a brutal swipe by an orc and immediately countered with a slice of his own, dismembering the foul creature. He turned quickly to face another orc coming from behind. Osgar leapt over the low sweep and cut the orc's head clean off. He performed a lightning fast spin, thrusting his sword deeply into another orc. It died with a coarse howl leaving its lips.

One of the dogs, Carch, jumped straight onto the back of an orc. The dog sank his teeth deep into its shoulder. The creature roared as another animal ripped into its leg. Osgar turned to face another foe, but heard the loud crunch and a gurgle as the orc died.

Chaos was all around him. The orcs and dogs and elves fought savagely against each other. A shaft speedily flew past Osgar's shoulder and took out an orc that was busy running through a dog. Osgar grimaced. His father would be grieved that one of his dogs had been killed. He was just about to charge another fiend that was wrenching its bloody, black sword from a second canine's limp form when Eldhoron jumped from the shadows onto the orc.

Eldhoron sank his teeth brutally into the neck of the orc. Its armour was no match for the powerful jaws of such an animal. The foul beast fell forward on his face, shrieking and wildly flailing. Its movements were all in vain, for Eldhoron still held firm grip. The dog suddenly began to violently shake his head, ripping through flesh and armour. Blood spurted and the orc's last cry was drowned out.

Osgar grinned with no mirth. He blocked a heavy blow from another enemy and immediately swung in his own precision strike. The orc fell to the floor with a large, leaking gash across its chest.

Osgar looked around. The dust was beginning to settle. The sounds were dying down. The orcs were falling, overwhelmed by the elves' sheer numbers. A shot from his father, guided by thousands of years of practice, whistled through the air into the back of a last orc. Several dogs immediately pounced on the corpse.

It was over. He exhaled and turned to look at his father. Bruion's face was stern, as it usually was after a battle. His silver whiskers glistened in the pale moonlight and Osgar was reminded of how old he and his father really were. It was a long time to still be killing these creatures. He sighed again and turned to get a head count. No elves of their house had fallen, at least, but one of the dogs had died. Osgar raised his voice, taking charge. "We must clean this mess up, tolo." He pointed to two light-haired ellyn. "You two, keep an eye out for any reinforcements."

They nodded curtly. _Good,_ he thought as he moved to begin the clean-up operation.


	7. Chapter 7

**As I am going through this story I am realising that Osgar is really starting to look like Ordo from the Republic Commando novels by Karen Traviss. This isn't on purpose, however, and I am trying to make him my own. Credit goes to Karen Traviss for being a great inspiration to me, one that continues to influence my writing without me even knowing it.**

He was cold, wet, and filthy. The world around him still felt unreal and the ground did not feel even remotely solid anymore. The glowing, red smoke from the burning orc carcasses wafted high into the deep, dark sky, choking the stars. The clouds were now gone, moving away further southeast with the wind and the full moon filled bare wood with a bright glow. Elros was surprised the clouds had not dropped any rain. The light from the fire was highlighted by the white snow, which lay in cold, still patches and reflected the dull orange. Elros and the four others with him were recovering from their earlier battle with the orcs pack that had slain their families. The five of them were standing around waiting and watching from afar the reek of burning orcs. They were waiting for the flames to die down to embers. No one spoke.

The only one who had not lost a loved one had been Anwaren, but it was obvious the elf still felt the pain radiating off his companions. Elros himself felt numb at the moment. The anger and rage had dissipated and now he felt like an empty, cold husk. Like the naked trees surrounding him. The adrenaline was gone as well, leaving him physically and emotionally exhausted. He had never felt so hollow and worn down. It frightened him how deep the feelings went. He was worn down to the bone and it didn't feel like he would get a break for a very long time. The future was now knocking on his door. He looked ahead and saw having to trek all the way back to their settlement and what then? A burial ceremony and rebuilding. But they couldn't rebuild all that he had lost. The thoughts were pushed away by movement in the corner of his eye.

Elvorn had stooped to retrieve something off the floor. It seemed like a small token made of dark metal or stone, but that was all Elros was able to glimpse before his younger brother tucked it away into his tunic. Elvorn did not look good. He was the cleanest of the five in regards to not being covered in filth and mud, but he had a bleeding gash running down his right forearm. That reminded Elros of his head. He gently brought his fingers to his temple. He winced in pain as a bolt of pain shot through his head, making him dizzy. He would need to tend to the wound soon. His shoulder was also throbbing from where the massive orc had grazed it during the fight. He looked around at the others to take stock of the damage. He needed something to keep his mind off his own injury and the pain of grief.

Dhonnhir seemed to be alright. He had but a few bruises and scrapes on his hands and face but showed no signs of being hurt anywhere else. Donnaran sat on the floor. He had been limping badly, favouring his left ankle. The elf had twisted it hard during the fight. Elros looked to Anwaren. The tall, red haired elf did not seem hurt either.

In fact, their leader looked to be recovering quickly. His face was set and grim. He kept looking northward back towards the settlement. It would take them longer to get back because of their injuries. He was probably thinking about when they should be leaving. Elros turned his thoughts to the journey ahead himself and the others as well. They would be leaving soon that was sure…

Anwaren spoke up, interrupting Elros' thoughts. "We must be leaving back to the settlement soon. The flames are dying out and we may leave the embers. We cannot stay here that is certain. Who is ready to leave now?"

The others seemed hesitant to speak. They lowered their eyes and remained quiet. Elros pursed his lips and was about to say something when he was cut short by his brother, "I agree," Elvorn said softy, but loud enough to be heard by all present. Elros nodded numbly in agreement. He did want to go home whatever that home meant. Rage and pain had left him exhausted and he wanted to rest. Anwaren gave a curt nod and looked to the others. They returned the affirmations.

"Alright then." He glanced back at the burning pile. It lay as deep red, smouldering embers. "We may start the journey now." He helped Dhonnhir aid his brother in standing. Elros inhaled deeply and also readied himself to start the trek back towards home and all the carnage that accompanied it. It was time to get home. Wandering in the wild on a rampage would no longer help him or his brother. The orcs were taken care of. The fallen were avenged. Now, he supposed, he had a new mission. He was somewhat afraid to start it; it was so hard and painful to even move right now, but he had to try, for Elvorn if nothing. He glanced at his younger brother, who was just starting to shuffle onwards. The grief on his face was enough to cause a dull pain in Elros' chest and ignite a small amount of courage. He would just have to take the journey one step at a time.

 **XxX**

The sun was thoroughly down when Lethuin finally reached the fence keeping Bruion's land separate from the surrounding forest. Subtle rays of moon-light drifted languidly down from heaven to grace the frost-covered land. It was cold. The wind had risen in intensity. It clawed at the elves' clothes. Fingers of shadow stretched over the land grasping for any hint of light to devour. Lethuin hurriedly moved his horse along the fence until he found the gate. It was made of strong thick timbers on big iron hinges attached to posts. The gate was held closed by a large latch-bolt. It was also secured with a giant lock. Lethuin sighed in frustration.

 _At least,_ he thought, e _verything seems to be all quiet._

He dismounted his horse and stepped towards the opening. Their horses could jump the stout fence, but he would rather not try that unless no other alternative presented itself. The lock felt cold to touch as he gripped and jiggled it. A scowled formed on his face. He shook the lock again in a vain attempt to knock it loose. However, his efforts were not in vain. A slight click sounded and the lock popped into the open position. He grinned. He honestly thought that wouldn't work. He firmly pushed open the gate and left the lock lying on a post. He turned to his warriors, who were expectantly waiting in the shadows. "Gwao, hi."

They immediately pulled forth from the forest and out onto the road, filing in through the open gate. Some stayed on the windswept trail leading inward towards the main house and others moved to either the left or right of it. Lethuin mounted his horse and kicked him into a good trot.

The house was still some distance to the northeast, but they were drawing near. Strangely, Lethuin did not feel any hints of danger. Usually, his honed senses would pick up ques from his surroundings that were unsettling. Unsettling enough to trigger his warrior's instincts. Those exact same instincts that allowed him to be one step ahead of his enemy and to be able to use his fear as a deadly weapon. However, here in this place, he did not feel anything of the sort. Not even the quiet was unsettling enough. It was eerie, yes, but it was far from signalling any sort of danger. He turned his mind to his surroundings, still keeping that thought alive, but quelled.

The trees abiding in Bruion's yard were very much larger than he remembered. They were large and strong, towering over the old road that wound through Bruion's land. The thick bare branches swayed wildly in the fierce wind. As the company moved along the trail, they also passed several outbuildings and many small, dormant croplands. The road was wide enough for two to ride abreast and still another might fit between. Lethuin's second in command rode beside him on a very large, dark horse. Brannon had not said a word since they had left on this mission. Lethuin wondered if he was all right.

 _Perhaps he is merely anxious._

To be brutally honest, he didn't care too much about the elf. He hardly knew him actually, but he was a good warrior and his love for the Realm was fast… A bend came in the road and Lethuin turned his attention back to the road. The fact that the path was situated in Bruion's borders did not mean it couldn't be attacked. The many sharp turns and gliding curves made perfect opportunities for ambushes.

Finally, without trouble, they made it to a small open space with a well at its centre. To Lethuin's left was a large, squat, rectangular building with few windows. It was made from big, dark timbers.

"Ephelio! Move out!" He called to the others under his command.

The elves swiftly did as they had been told and began to search the complex on foot. The light of the moon was bright enough to illuminate the surroundings. Lethuin did not remember Bruion's place being this big. In fact, he remembered it being comprised of only a small three-room house and a tiny shed. The old elf would have to have been busy, indeed, to have grown that small thing into such a large plantation. Lethuin counted six outbuildings (not including those smaller ones he had seen during his short journey along the road). He also noticed that not one was lit. The silence of the gigantic compound was starting to trouble him. He hoped that Bruion had not left already. _That stubborn fool,_ he thought. Lethuin would not put it past the ancient healer to go out on a hunt for orcs. Maybe not even kill any, but leave just for the sheer fun of the chase. He dismounted and purposefully strode to the wide, wooden door. He placed one boot on the short step before the door then gave a firm knock. Brannon followed him standing beside and slightly behind his captain.

"Where do you think they have gone, my lord?" Brannon inquired.

Lethuin was just about to ask who "they" was when it hit him. The pronoun was correct. He glanced around the courtyard. No one was visible. His and Brannon's horses were standing off to the side obediently waiting for their respective masters to finish. _Where was everyone_? Bruion was not alone here. There was no way for the elf to be solely running this farm. It was far too large for one elf to keep in order. He must have hired help… But where on Arda were they?

"That is a very good question," he replied turning back to the front door. Lethuin knocked once more. No answer. He growled and meant to try a third time when a shout behind him halted his movements. Lethuin and Brannon turned to face the voice, simultaneously startled and partly relieved.

"My lord! We have found a trail. Many footsteps! Those of dogs and elves near an armoury. They lead into the forest northward!" The elf said.

Lethuin nodded grimly. _Of course._ He cursed the Vala of War. If only he had not put such a belligerent spirit into the healer. All Lethuin had wanted to do was make sure he was okay and possibly take care of an orc pack. He turned to Brannon. "Call the rest of the company back."

Brannon turned to execute his orders. Lethuin mounted his horse. He faced the elf who had discovered the trail. "You, lead me and mount your horse. We must make haste."

The elf nodded and whistled his horse over which he quickly mounted. "Here, my lord." And he led the way to the track.

It was a narrow trail through the forest, barely visible under the shadows of the trees. Lethuin noticed many elven footsteps among the various prints. Bruion must have taken his entire household. The thought lightened the feeling of dread that had been steadily growing the entire time he had been here. At least Bruion wasn't alone. Judging by the trail, he had quite a company with him. He faced the elf who had found it. "You have sharp eyes, ellon. Lead the way."

The elf nodded then kicked his horse into a slow trot along the path. Lethuin waited behind until the others were assembled then moved to follow them.

 **XxX**

Bruion surveyed the damage around him. It had been a good fight, indeed, and none of the elves had died. A shot of pain coursed through him as he remembered the two dogs that had fallen. He called a couple of servants over. "I want you two to clean up the wounds on those two dogs that fell. Then find something to wrap them in. They deserve a proper burial just as any other soldier." The two bowed and immediately went to carry out the orders. He watched the pair go. The dogs would be buried in honour. That fact made him a bit happier.

He glanced at his son. Osgar looked to be enjoying himself watching over the servants, who were piling the dead orcs for burning. The dog pack was roaming here and there, still alert. Eldhoron sat beside Bruion scanning the environment and occasionally sniffing the air. There were several large fires around the camp, but none were fit to burn such a number of large orcs.

Bruion scowled to himself at that thought. _Ruin a good night with reek…_ It was a shame really. He wondered if there were any more of the foul folk about the lands. The occurrence was certainly strange. For orcs to come so close to the borders of the Woodland Realm had been unheard of. He hadn't seen it in a long time, and this was a large group as well. He was unsure of what this meant or if it had any meaning at all. Bruion snorted and looked to the northwest. A storm was on their heels, nearly over them in fact. Perhaps they should wait for the night to end before burning the foul creatures. The water may cleanse the area somewhat and he could send servants to finish in the morning. _Then spoil a nice morning,_ he thought sourly. It seemed he would not be able to get away from it. He glanced up at the sky once again.

The moon was now covered and its silver light was now extinguished. The clouds were rearing high, devouring the stars at a fast pace. The wind was picking up, whistling through the tops of the firs and shaking the bare branches of other deciduous trees. He sighed. He would need to decide… Perhaps it would be better if they waited out the storm and came back. He called out as loud as he dared. There was still a chance more orcs could be prowling near at hand. "After you lot are done with the orcs here, we will go. I'll send some others out tomorrow to finish the job and burn 'em. We have a storm on our backs, unfortunately."

Bruion caught some of the relieved looks. Others seemed a bit uncertain, but took their master's word at what it was: an order. He smirked. Never in his wildest dreams would he have ever thought that he would have a host of elves at his call. He hadn't thought he would live this long either and that had proved true because here he was. It was in moments like these that the thoughts crept up. Sometimes he wondered why young elves sought to go to war. It was a vain wondering. He knew the answers because he had been one a long time ago. Bruion shook the thoughts away and turned his attention to Osgar. He stepped up to his son's side with Eldhoron shadowing him. His son was standing tall and proud with his thick arms crossed. He looked like he had merely gone for a short jog, certainly not like an elf that had just fought a skirmish with orcs in the night forest. The elf was overseeing the clean-up operation.

Osgar gave him a slight smile. "We are almost done. I knew you would be anxious about the storm."

Bruion snorted. "You are a smart lad." Bruion looked to the ground for a moment and decided what else he should do. It was always apprehensive sending his boy on errands such as this but it was necessary. He wanted to know, and Osgar was the only one he could bring himself to trust. He lowered his voice, "I want you to go out after this and scout the surrounding area. This was quite a surprise finding such a large pack so close to home, not to mention the borders of the Woodland Realm."

Osgar merely nodded, listening intently. Bruion continued, "I don't know what this portends, but I don't like it. I may just be reading too much into it, however, one can never be too careful. I would suggest making a complete circle around the plantation starting from here. That wouldn't take too long. You could leave in the morning."

Osgar cocked is head slightly and cleared his throat. "Actually, if I can, I would want to leave now before the rain washes over the trail."

Bruion gave a curt nod. "Alright. Yeah, you can do that… Just don't get struck by lightning or come home with pneumonia," he added, teasingly patting his son on the back. He had no qualms about his son going now. The sooner the better and the lad had a point. _This was good._

Osgar tutted and grinned. "I will leave as soon as this is done then."

"Good I am glad it is settled," Bruion answered, turning to watch the servants work as well. He was proud of them for doing so well in battle. He had had a bit of doubt before, but now he was glad to have taken them. They had gotten a lot done and perhaps saved the plantation some trouble. Father and son quietly continued observing the job being taken care of for a long time when Eldhoron suddenly stood, perking his floppy ears up as far as they would go. The neighing of a horse came from behind them suddenly. Osgar whirled around to face the newcomer, his hand going to his sheathed sword. Bruion turned around as well just as a dark brown horse stopped right in front of the two. Atop it, was an ellon clad in the garb of a warrior from the Woodland Realm. His face looked familiar even in the dim fire light. When he spoke, Bruion knew exactly who it was though.

"My lord, Bruion! I have been searching for you. Mae govannen!" He said.

Bruion smiled, his face lighting up. He had not seen this youngster in years. "Lethuin! Mae govannen! I am glad to see you… Why has the Woodland Realm been searching for me?" He asked genuinely curious. He had not been called upon by the Realm since Oropher had become ill once upon a time in the Second Age. A sliver of doubt slipped into his thoughts. Perhaps this was about the orcs. _Most likely actually,_ he thought to himself. He kept his face light, despite the darker line this conversation threatened to take. It was good to see his friend.

Lethuin's countenance turned slightly grim, giving Bruion's doubt more confirmation. However, his reply surprised him. Lethuin spoke, "I was worried for you. The Captain of the Guard had been informed of orc movement on the northern borders of the Realm. He told me the orcs were nearing your home." Lethuin snorted and surveyed the surrounding battlefield. "I can now see that my worry was misplaced. If I had known you possessed such a … a militia, I would have spared myself a trip and just stayed home! Tell me, when did you acquire this power?" His eyes rested on Eldhoron for a moment. "And so many dogs too! I remember when you only had four."

Bruion grinned once more. "It is a long story, mellonenín. One for another time. We were just finishing up. After that we meant to get on home, back to my plantation."

Lethuin nodded. "I have just come from your plantation. It was quite remarkable. I have brought warriors with me. Let them aid your…" He was lost for words.

"Servants," Bruion offered. "These are my servants."

"I see. Let them aid your servants in the clean-up."

Bruion gave a nod. "They may help."

Lethuin ordered his men to dismount and aid Bruion's servants. The warriors quickly moved to do just that. Lethuin himself, jumped from his horse and stepped lightly to Bruion's side. Without warning, he gave the old elf a rough embrace. Bruion smiled, embracing the elf back. "It is very good to see you too," he said as Lethuin broke the hold.

Lethuin grinned. "It has been too long." He took a deep breath and looked to Osgar. "Mae govannen, Osgar."

Osgar just gave a slight bow and touch to the heart. He had never gotten close to Lethuin. He didn't know why. He just hadn't. The elf was a fine enough warrior and loyal beyond anything to his realm, but there was something that had kept Osgar from getting to know him. He briefly wondered what it was then decided he really didn't need to know. He turned his mind back to his father and Lethuin's talk.

"Aye, I have been thinking of that as well. I don't know what it was these foul folk were up to this close, but I am sure it wasn't good. I am somewhat afraid it portends something bigger. That's why I am sending Osgar out tonight to follow the trail of this pack. Maybe he can find something on where they are coming from and why," Bruion was saying.

"I can send some warriors out with you, Osgar. You may be able to cover more ground quicker. I trust them under your care, although I may get into trouble for offering if it is ever found out."

Osgar weighed the thought silently. To have aid would make things easier and it may settle his father's heart as well. He knew his father worried for him, and this may ease him at least somewhat. "I can do that. We would be leaving as soon as possible. I will take as many as you will give."

"I will send with you seven. You still may have need stealth and a larger group may hinder you." Lethuin replied calculating in his head. That seemed like a good number. It was not too many but not too little. He just hoped word of this never got out or he may, indeed, find trouble with his commanding officer.

Osgar gave a curt nod. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." Lethuin faced Bruion. "I hope this does not foretell something ill. Reports of another band in the further north have also been heard. They could be linked or just coincidence."

"Aye. My thoughts, though I don't want to admit them, are that they would be linked." A chill wind suddenly blew down from the direction of the storm, chilling Bruion to the bone. He pulled up the collar of his coat higher. "We should go. It is getting chill and the rain will be starting soon. Lethuin, will you come to my house and partake in a supper? Me and the others never got ours right and proper. I'm sure they could use another."

Lethuin chuckled. "I thought you would never ask. Thank you. It would be an honour."

Bruion smiled. "Good." He turned back to face the servants. "Alrighty, lads! Time to go home. We can finish tomorrow. It is late and cold. Mount up. Handlers with me. We gotta get these smelly buggers corralled." He faced his son and lowered his voice. "I will see you, iôn. Stay safe."

Osgar gave a solemn bow. "I will father."

It did not take them much longer to get ready for the short journey back. Lethuin chose seven of the best scouts out of his group and put them under the command of Osgar. The company of eight left immediately on foot towards the northwest, backtracking the trail the orcs had left coming. Bruion and the handlers, with the help of Eldhoron, organised the dogs back into a pack within minutes. Soon, the now even larger company set out with Bruion and Lethuin in the front. They moved quickly but not in haste back to the plantation, leaving the site of their victory. It started to rain.


	8. Chapter 8

"My lord, where exactly are we heading off to?"

Osgar growled on the inside. On the outside, he showed nothing but stoic patience on his face. "We are following the orc trail as far as we possibly can." That was it. That was all that needed to be said. After all, he had relayed this information twice already to the group of scouts. He honestly didn't know why they would need it again. He turned around without another word and continued his trek through the dark forest.

The weather had changed from sleet to a heavy snow as the troop made its way northwards. The chill air bit at Osgar's nose. This was not the best weather to be tracking a pack of orcs but Osgar reminded himself of how awful it would be to find a cold trail buried under a foot of snow. The thought urged him in leading the others along. The seven of them were spread out through the wood each covering a couple of feet to both the left and right. They made certain to stay within sight of one another. No point in anyone getting lost. Osgar wondered how far they would actually be able to get without having to stop for shelter. He had wanted to at least get a good idea of what direction the orcs were heading, but if the storm did not pass within a few hours then he would have to call for an impromptu camp. He looked at the stealthy figures around him. It was the most efficient way of tracking in these conditions and it was all they could manage with the weather and the time. The night was dark. The falling flurries limited visibility to what Osgar was guessing to be about three feet before him. In spite of the adverse conditions, however, Osgar's eyes were keen and he could catch a trail with his eyes just as easy as Eldhoron could with his nose.

He walked hunched down near the ground for a good half an hour when he caught a dark flash jutting out from the newly laid, centimetre-thick blanket, of snow. He immediately stopped and called for a brief halt in the group's movements. Gently, he wriggled what was now looking to be a strip of black leather from the frozen earth. Ice nipped at the tips of his fingers. Osgar brought the finding nearer to his face to further examine it. It was certainly a piece of black leather. The small strip held a hint of the vile liquid that orcs often drank.

He grunted and threw the piece far from him. Sighing, he stood upright. "Let's keep moving," he muttered. The other six ellyn continued on their laid out paths, moving more northward. Osgar himself began the trek once again. Thoughts and guesses helped little in the face of such mysteries. He wondered where exactly this band had come from. It was certainly important. He knew that much at the very least. His father had sent him to find out and he not only refused to let his father down but also to let an approaching menace go unchecked. This was his country as well as any other elf's and he would not allow orcs to roam free in this land. _Not while I live._ It was his job to kill the vermin.

A wafting odour made him wrinkle his nose. The hideous burning smell slightly tingled his nostrils. It seemed to be blowing from the direction they were heading. _Good. Something, finally._ He raised his eyes and noticed on the very edge of his vision what looked like an extremely faint glow: the glow of a fire. He tutted slightly, feeling a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth. Quietly, he whistled to get his followers' attention then signed for the group to move in stealthily.

 **XxX**

Elros' feet felt heavy and frozen, encased in his slick leather boots. His legs lifted like lead, painfully pushing him along on the trek through the small layer of snow and thick mud beneath. By now, his clothes were fully soaked from the damp winter weather freezing him to the bone. The angry clouds above hung like a void. They were beginning to replace sleet with snow, letting fall their payloads on the small group of five. He could feel the large flecks hitting the exposed portions of his face and hands in their hasty journey downward. If Elros knew anything about weather in this region, the storm would undoubtedly continue for a long while at the current pace and probably until morning. Elvorn, who was trudging laboriously beside his brother, was beginning to shiver. Elros could hear Elvorn's teeth chattering against one another in the snowy silence. The two brothers were in the back of the group, which was being lead still by Anwaren.

Elros wanted to be anywhere else but here. His thoughts drifted languidly into a fantasy world for a brief instant… _He was in a warm, heated house with a lit hearth and the smell of supper wafted from the kitchen area. He sat on a skin rug near the fireplace, watching the dull flames whirl in a mesmerising dance and enjoying the heat radiating toward his exposed feet. His beloved striding in and taking her place next to him…_ A sudden weight came upon him, snapping him out of the bittersweet moment. He nearly stopped midstride because of the feeling. Elvorn quit shivering for an instant. He must have felt the sudden watchfulness fall upon them as well.

The sensation left just as quickly as it had fallen, like snow melting the second it settles onto an open palm. Elros was left perplexed. None of the others, save Elvorn, gave any hint of having felt the interruption to the otherwise silent night. Elros' brow furrowed and he caught Elvorn's eye. It was difficult to read the elf's expression in the darkness, but Elros knew his brother.

Elvorn gave an affirming look in response to Elros' unvoiced question, letting his brother know that he had felt the overpassing shadow. It had given him the feeling of being watched from afar, as if a predator of some type was tracking them. The feeling had not been malicious exactly but it had certainly been unsettling. Elvorn shrugged his shoulders and averted his eyes back to where his feet were taking him over the treacherous ground. Elvorn could not let himself become too distracted. The disturbance was probably just an animal nearby, which they had startled by coming near.

Elros bit his lip and followed his brother's lead of going back to the long trek. In the very least he was not alone in having felt the strange, fleeting sensation. He looked forward at the rest of the company and wondered how they didn't catch it.

The group continued on for some time after the moment, slogging tiredly through the dark forest, before they were all brought to a sudden halt. A deep, commanding voice spoke out from the shadows ordering them to halt, " _Daro_."

Elros felt the tension in the small group triple in a heartbeat. Instantly everyone reached for their weapon in response. Elros himself heard a slight noise of movements coming from both their right and left. The voice had come from near the front of their procession. The thought that it was a company of elves did little to alleviate the fear and apprehension. Anwaren called out in challenge to the voice. "Who goes there?"

A tall silhouette slipped from its cover behind a tree to the middle of their path. It was not easy to see in the moonless night, but he was definitely a well-muscled ellon, taller than even Anwaren. His voice was accented in the manner of one from ancient Beleriand, which Elros had only once heard in his lifetime, and he spoke in Sindarin. "I am Osgar Bruion. I and my company do not mean to startle you, but you stand in the trail of an orc pack, which we are tracking."

Elros' eyebrow rose at the newcomer's words. Surprise and alarm coursed through him but the feelings were dulled by a lingering suspicion of the tall ellon. _Osgar_ , he reminded himself, turning his attention to the conversation. As Osgar spoke several more ellyn stepped from their hidden places to stand behind their apparent leader.

"We didn't know that." Anwaren stated flatly, "Our small company has, itself just come from slaying a small band of orcs."

Osgar kept his face indifferent at that mentioning. The five ellyn did look like they had just come back from a fight. Indeed, a couple looked wounded. He inquired about this new fact. "Whereabouts did you come across this pack?"

Anwaren cleared his throat and looked back, pointing towards the area he and the others had left a little more than an hour ago. "There, about an hour southeast, we tracked them ourselves from our village and we killed them." He said no more.

There was something about the way the elf spoke that made Osgar feel like the group had some personal vendetta against the orcs which was not an uncommon occurrence. He nodded in acknowledgement of the elf's words and directions. He filed all the information for later. "What is your name, if I may ask?"

"My name is Anwaren Gwathurion. We hail from a northern settlement. Our village was attacked by orcs and we chased the pack all the way to where we killed them. They had stopped for the night and that proved their bane."

Elros almost smirked at that thought. They had gotten what they had deserved. In fact, they had deserved so much less than a quick death… He chastised himself for the dark line of thought and continued listening. He felt Elvorn shift beside him

Osgar nodded. "Did you find any signs that they were meeting with another group?" This could be an answer to one of their mysteries, thought Osgar.

Anwaren shrugged slightly. "I honestly cannot say for I am not that skilled in tracking, but I did find it odd behaviour for such a relatively small band of maybe two dozen orcs. They attacked our village in the daylight hours. It was a very bold assault and I have never seen it before."

Osgar listened silently to Anwaren's recounting. His ears perked up at the mention of a daylight attack. He had seen such happenings before in his long life, but it alarmed him to have had two bands roaming the woods on the same night so near each other. "I have come from a battle against a large group of orcs southeast from this location. I believe the two companies could have been journeying towards each other. From what you have spoken I am growing more sure in that assumption," he added.

Anwaren continued speaking, "Presently we are heading back to our village. A few of our group are injured. Not to mention that all of us, save myself, are recovering from the murder of our families by the hands of those foul beasts."

There was absolute silence after those remarks. The red- haired elf's words carried enough venom to almost effect Osgar. Indeed, the entire group looked burdened with a weight of some great sadness and that was assuredly it. Osgar had guessed that the elves had come from some tragedy.

Judging by their garb and bearing, the group was not accustomed to fighting and were most likely farmers or husbandry men of some type. To have pulled such quiet folk, even the hardy elves of the North were deemed quiet by Osgar's standards, into a night raid on a band of orcs… something more than just a small attack must have occurred. The two happenings were now inexplicably linked in his mind. They had to be. He couldn't think of any other reason as to why this twist of fate would have happened except that it wasn't a twist of fate. It had to have been orchestrated and if not orchestrated than put into motion by something bigger. He nearly sighed as his mind came back to the grieving elves before him and the storm gathering all around them. Looking up at the heavy, black sky, he made a decision then, schooling his expression into one of silent understanding, he lowered his head in a moment of respectful silence for the fallen.

Elros shifted his weight when Anwaren made the mention again. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his brother softly bite his lip and avert his eyes from the tall elf. Briefly, Elros felt a flash of scepticism directed towards Osgar. Who was he that he had to know why they had been out in the woods going after the orcs anyways? Elros had no mind to give more of his personal hardships or pains to any common stranger in the woods and he wondered why Anwaren had said anything about the sacking in the first place. He quieted his mind when Osgar spoke again, "Where, may I ask is your settlement?"

A part of Elros immediately went on the defensive once again. What did they know of this Sindarin elf, tracking in the forest at this time with his band of followers? Anwaren didn't seem to care or notice the oddity of the situation they were in. _Or he was just good at hiding it_. Elros narrowed his eyes and counted the elves, for it suddenly seemed important to know their number. They were seven in all.

Elvorn was getting somewhat nervous of this elf as well. Sindarin elves were not to be trusted at all times, unless they proved otherwise. That was what their father had taught them. These ellyn were obviously warriors though. He could tell by their attire and the bows on their back. Their stance and bearing also made him feel like they could easily take on an entire pack of orcs on their own. A certain confidence exuded from each of the seven there. A thought came to him wondering whether more of them were hiding in the shadows just beyond sight. They had to have a reason for having felt the need to track a band of orcs in the middle of the night during a storm. The memory of his doubts about whether this was just another orc attack resurfaced. Maybe it wasn't just another attack. Maybe the two attacks in question were linked. He held onto that idea but returned to listening when Anwaren answered Osgar.

"Our settlement is some ways from here. I would say about an hour and a half away, walking."

Osgar no longer contemplated his response. He was sure of his decision. "I believe that the attack your people endured and the skirmish we fought are linked. With your permission, I would like to accompany you to your settlement. There I hope to find more clues in solving this riddle." He spoke flatly, but as unassuming as he possibly could manage. Osgar could sense the distrust some of these ellyn were filled with. Their body language only confirmed his suspicions. These people were afraid of him. He wondered why. It was a curious feeling. He had felt being feared before, but rarely from those of his own kind… He waited for the ellyn to make their decision.

 **XxX**

Bruion sat down with a huff into his chair at the head of his large table. Before him was a feast, or a remnant of the feast before. The cooks had kept some of the food warm while the company had been out, but not all of the delicacies were there. He made a mental note to feed Lethuin his best for breakfast at least. The company had finally come back home and, after a change of clothes and some hot water, everyone who had left was back and finishing their meal… except the couple of wounded. Bruion had tended to them before coming to the table.

He now observed the tumult that had become of the dining chamber while he was away. The elves were much recovered from their skirmish and were brilliantly telling their own stories. Lethuin sat on Bruion's right smiling and happily listening to the merry elves. He turned to face the old elf as Bruion sat down next to him. "You have a happy troop," Lethuin commented.

Bruion grinned a sparkling smile. "I do have a good group." _A very good group,_ he thought as he let the pride fill him for second. Matters of business, however, were at the front of his mind.He lowered his voice. There was no point in getting the servants riled up again... "So you tell me that there have been reports of this sorta movement in and around the Realm?" He asked, finally getting down to finding some answers.

All of the current happenings were worrying him. He wanted to know what news was coming from the palace. He knew that sometimes the king did not always let out all the information that came into the palace, but most guards could usually be trusted with at least a large amount of the news that the king never let out of the palace. Bruion was counting on that inside knowledge tonight.

Lethuin nodded, also lowering his voice to barely audible over the surrounding din. "Yes, the orcs have been reported mainly in the northern regions of the Realm. They have been attacking settlements dotting the country for some time, but recently within the past few weeks the attacks have reportedly increased. That is what I have gathered, anyways. The Captain of the Guard has been keeping a very close watch on the number of attacks. They don't seem to be coming from Dol Guldur as many have guessed. I think they are coming down from Carn Dûm, myself."

That caught Bruion's attention. He had thought the old fortress was abandoned after all these years… _Should have been keeping my eye on that place_ … He had been watching quietly from the outside over Dol Guldur and Gundabad but the stronghold of Angmar had been too far away to worry about. _Apparently not anymore_. "Why do you think that?" Bruion questioned, leaning back into his chair and bringing his hand to gently scratch his silver stubble.

"I have a feeling to be honest. I know it isn't much to base on, but I have an inkling," he replied.

Bruion's eyebrows shot up. He had surely thought the ellon would have more than that to found his idea on. "You don't have any other information?" He spoke levelly but his surprise was impossible to hide.

Lethuin relaxed into the chair he was sitting in and dipped his head. "I know they are not coming from Dol Guldur because the spiders infesting that area are too prevalent. They will not only hunt after elves, but also after orcs. As for Gundabad, I do not believe the enemy resides there. He is not strong enough to reclaim that dreadful place, nor may he ever be."

Bruion made no mention of Gundabad. He hoped the Enemy never regained the strength to capture any of the old remnants, but memories of the carnage wrought at that stronghold were still relatively recent and fresh. Instead he focused on Dol Guldur… It was the closest at any rate. "Dol Guldur is still infested, eh?" Bruion questioned. He didn't trust that old fortress either and the spiders made it worse. _There are far too many of those around,_ he thought absently as he listened to Lethuin's account.

"Yes, the spiders are still abiding in that area. They seem to be spreading slowly, even though the Guard is working nonstop on quelling the problem." Lethuin sighed. "I think these orcs are coming from Carn Dûm. Where else could they be coming from?"

Bruion nodded "We will have to see what Osgar finds, but I do think this idea is quite a reasonable one." _What Osgar finds…_ He hoped the lad would be able to find something…

The room was quieting down as the elves began to finish up their meals and conversations. Bruion could see that they were tired, many of them. Lethuin, though the Guard was certainly doing a good job at hiding it, was also weary. Bruion stood up slowly from the large chair. He motioned for the ellon to follow. As he led the way through the many halls of his home, he continued to hold conversation with Lethuin, "You look exhausted, lad… Undoubtedly from the long ride you took to reach here. I still can hardly believe you remember an old _nad rawoer_." Bruion patted the elf's shoulder. They had reached Lethuin's guest room.

The ellon chuckled deeply "I never forget a friend to the Realm."

Bruion grinned another dazzling smile. Tonight had been a good night and he was very happy elf, despite all of the current happenings. He knew he would have to think hard on this new information, but he was in good spirits nonetheless. "Aye, that is a true statement, mellonenín. Goodnight."


	9. Chapter 9

Anwaren weighed the elf's words carefully in his head for a moment. The red-haired leader could feel the scepticism radiating off the other elves in the groups but in the end the choice was his. He thought about it for a moment in the cold, dark wood.

The tall elf wouldn't be lying to them. He believed that Osgar could be trusted. What other agenda would he have but what he had stated to the group? Anwaren didn't know… wouldn't know… until they reached the settlement and they had to get there. His mind was obviously made up. If things, on the off chance, went sour then the village could defend itself. He knew that most of the group were biased against elves of the Sindarin race but he himself was never brought up like that. His father had never told him the stories, though Anwaren was sure that many of them held a least some granule of truth in them, and Osgar had a trustworthy aura about him.

Osgar was old and powerful that much was certain and he was obviously from the Eldarin race. A strength emanated from the ellon that attracted Anwaren somehow in some way. They may be able to make use of this elf's expertise and learn something in the process. The good of the settlement would be benefited by a few extra hands. He counted the number of elves with Osgar… seven, if there were no others hiding in the shadows.

His mind made up he straightened his back, quietly feigning deliberation for a moment, then he spoke his choice into the chill air. "You may accompany us. What you have told me interests me greatly and our group will you lead you safely to our settlement. Whatever you may find in your explorations, may it be well to your cause." Thankfully, the others in the company didn't make so much as a sigh. Anwaren had expected at least a small show of exasperation especially from the usually more vocal of them like Elros… He wouldn't let himself become distracted by that elf now…

Osgar couldn't help but let a slight smile cross his face. For a second he had thought they wouldn't have agreed. What he would have done then, he did not know. It would have been dependent on the group but he feared that he would have had to continued following the trail by coming to the settlement from another way less invasively. Curiosity nibbled at him… He didn't know why these elves had made it such a decision in any case… He would have to inquire later or maybe it didn't matter.

The Sindarin ellon pulled his thoughts back to the task at hand. What mattered was finding the answers to the questions that needed answering. He lowered his head in a slight bow. "Hannon le, Anwaren Gwathurion. Our company is in your debt for this. We can move out immediately."

Anwaren gave a bow in response to the elf then turned to his own group. "Let us continue." The now larger assembly began to move forward once again.

Elros would have objected if anyone else but Anwaren had made the decision, but alas, Anwaren had indeed made the decision. He watched the newcomers step to the side and make way for the leaders to begin forging a path in the night.

 **XxX**

They were nearing the village and no one had spoken a word as the two joined companies journeyed further north. It had been a long, difficult trek through dark forest filled with fluttering snow. The snowfall was still going strong after a little over an hour. Every step closer now made Elros' stomach feel more uneasy. They were getting closer and closer to that horrid scene. He tried to push the feelings away but they loomed ominously on the edge of his consciousness. The memory was seared into his mind and would always be seen as vividly as it had been observed the day it happened… yesterday. He sighed deeply in painful grief. It was only yesterday when he had lost her. He took a deep breath and held in the feelings. There was a time to despair and now was not that time. Elros buried the rising sorrow.

Elvorn seemed to be doing the same. His younger brother did not look good, but Elros did not think anyone in the company looked good save the newcomers. The Nandorin elf cast a sidelong glance at a hooded warrior to his left. They were not even shivering in the cold. Elros was freezing. He could feel the biting winter cause a deep, dull ache in his wounded shoulder. His shoulder… Elros gently cradled his arm with the other and stifled a groan.

He couldn't keep the pained look on his face from his brother, however, and immediately Elvorn placed a gentle, steadying hand on Elros' back. "You alright, Elros?"

Elros nodded "I'm fine. It hurts and that is all. I can still function."

"Okay." The two ellyn continued walking at a steady pace for a minute.

Elros felt a question forming on his lips but was almost too afraid to ask it. He did despite his fear, "What do you think we will find when we reach Acomb?"

His brother swallowed audibly. "I am sure that the village has gotten itself in order by now." Elvorn knew exactly what Elros was asking but he couldn't give a reply. He knew that if he started to talk about the response Elros wanted he would break down and he couldn't break down yet. Elros would have to wait for his answers because, in truth, Elvorn wasn't even sure he knew the answers himself. Elvorn closed his mouth and stayed quiet, hoping his dear brother would understand.

Elros did understand. He had assumed that Elvorn would not have been able to give him an answer. Who knew what would happen in the next few hours or in the next few days? He knew not so he continued pretending that Elvorn had given him what he wanted. "You are probably correct," Elros numbly answered. He lowered his voice as a new tangent presented itself. "Where do you think these newcomers will be housed?"

"I do not know exactly. They will need to find shelter." Elvorn hoped that the strangers would not be lodged in his house… A glimpse of a dim lantern in a window caught his eye. Elvorn recognised the house as the home of the local minstrel, who lived on the outskirts of the village. They were now not far away at all from the settlement's square. "But you won't have to consider for much longer. Look." He raised his hand, pointing to the house. "We are almost home."

Elros felt a sigh escape his lips. They were almost home. The minstrel's house suddenly lightened his heart but a little. Elros heard either Donnaran or Dhonnhir make a small sound of relief as well. "Almost there," they whispered together.

It did not take them much longer to reach the square. Maybe five more minutes and they were meeting the night watchman. Anwaren spoke quietly while the other elves, tired and weary, curiously watching, and wishing to see the end of the matter, hovered close by.

Osgar stood at Anwaren's side as Anwaren talked to the wary night guard. The elf was not trusting even of his leader's reasoning… Osgar filed that away for further thought later on. He kept his attention on the two's conversation but his blue eyes roamed the surrounding buildings.

The village was larger than Osgar had expected it to be with several rural buildings arranged around the spacious square. In the centre of the area was a large well. There was a moderately sized fire lit near the well's base. A couple of the buildings were obviously homes of the townsfolk. They stood quietly with lantern-lit windows and smoke rising from the chimneys. Three pathways branched off the centre and meandered through the rest of the settlement but this place was undoubtedly the heart of all dealings. He noticed a lone, burly elf sitting on the porch of a sizable building that looked to be a blacksmith's house. The elf sat bristling with arms crossed, not taking his eyes off Osgar.

The entire settlement seemed to be distrustful of him. The Sindarin elf felt like a foreigner. He decided it had to be that they were on the defensive after an attack. He had never felt this way before and it… Well, it was bewildering. The watchman spoke his name and Osgar turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

Anwaren faced Osgar. "You and another may stay with me and my family." He motioned to the guard. "Rhovan has agreed to house a couple of your men and we can pair out the others to whoever will quarter them." His green eyes slid past the elves that had accompanied them on the raid and he lowered his voice. "I do not know if any of our small band will be able to offer shelter as they have many duties to attend to and are in need of rest."

Osgar nodded in understanding. A knew thought came to him. "They need aid, some of them. I can heal them if they need healing."

Anwaren gave a grim smile. "That is not necessary but thank you for the offer. We have a healer in the village. Now, let us go inside. We have spent enough time in the storm don't you think? I have instructed the watchman to ask for volunteers who would consent to boarding your men." Anwaren turned to the lingering elves who had went on the attack. "If any of you want to come and discuss things with Osgar and I tomorrow you are welcome. Otherwise, Nothdir, our healer, has been alerted that a couple of you are wounded. He is expecting you." With that, Anwaren turned around and finally began the short walk down the path to his home.

Osgar gave a gruff noise in recognition and waved his men to follow the red-haired elf to his own home.

 **XxX**

Elros let his shoulders sag as he stepped into his house. Elvorn, who was behind him, gently closed the door. The two brothers were silent. The pair had decided to stay together for the night. The younger ellon immediately started a fire in the fireplace then subsequently removed his wet, dirty boots.

Elvorn honestly didn't think he could stay in that house where his most precious possessions had died… Had been murdered. He sighed deeply. What was he supposed to do? What was there to do? For once, he had not the slightest clue. His eyes landed on Elros' bleeding shoulder. They should probably take care of that first. "Elros, let me help you with your shoulder." He stepped up to his elder brother and tenderly sat him down at the table.

Elros let his younger brother sit him down and carefully pull away the tattered cloth surrounding the wound. He felt so cold. Small shots of pain coursed down his arms and Elros closed his eyes, merely letting the feeling of his brother cleaning the laceration and the sounds of Elvorn moving around behind him occupy his mind.

Soon, Elvorn cleared his throat and stepped back. He was finished with the task. The slash felt much better tended to. Elros looked back at his brother. "Thank you."

The small words brought a hint of a light to Elvorn's dark eyes. "You're welcome."

A silence fell between the two.

Elros broke it, "I don't know what to do."

The younger let his head drop to rest on his chest. "I don't know either, Elros. Cry? Can we just cry?"

Elros heart broke all over again and, standing, he wrapped Elvorn in a strong embrace. The two stood for a long time while Elvorn held onto Elros and the elder let his little brother cry. Finally, Elvorn stopped shaking and pulled away from the hold, sucking in a deep breath. Red rimmed eyes searched the other's. "We did the right thing?"

Elros' lips compressed into a thin line. "I think we did."

A sigh escaped Elvorn's mouth. He needed to hear something good… or relatively good. He couldn't imagine not having his brother… The memory of sleep crept up on him and he met Elros' gaze once more. "We should probably take some sleep."

The thought of sleep appealed to Elros. It strengthened him and gave his voice some levelness. "Yes, I think we should. Let's clean up."

 **XxX**

Morning light shone through the dirty window. Elros felt the soft, warm blankets enfolding his whole body in a different way. The space beside his naked form was empty, unfilled. A deep loneliness settled more thoroughly into his soul. He laid there for a while taking in the sounds and sights of the room. He didn't want to rise, but he didn't want to stay here in this bed either. Elros turned to his side and stared at the floor.

The bright sunlight showed golden on the planks, revealing every grain in the wood with stark clarity. The rays weaved slowly as they travelled through the pane near his bed, falling earth-bound from some high heaven. He could feel the thick sheets rub against his arms as he pillowed his head over them. It was strange… He had thought that his senses would be dulled, but no. That was not the case it seemed. Elros closed his eyes wondering whether sleep could take him far away again, but alas it didn't. Sleep would not come again and he could only get up and distract himself again.

He took a deep breath and rose to dress. The simple act was painful. Finally dressed, he made his way into the kitchen and looked outside through the front window. The snow was deep and white. His thoughts drifted to Osgar and his group. Elvorn must have already left somewhere for Elros did not hear nor see anything to point to his brother's presence in the house. Deciding he should find out where Osgar had gone before going out to find his brother, he left the still homestead.

The sunshine dazzled his eyes as he stepped off the porch and trekked down the small main street leading away to the west of the village, where Anwaren's home was located. After a few minutes and a couple of slow changing bends, their leader's house came into view. It was a rather unassuming lodging built of wood and stone. The area surrounding the house was covered with bushy conifers which whistled when the wind picked up. The chimney was smoking, telling Elros that someone was most likely home. If not Anwaren, then Elros would probably be able to find out some information about how Osgar's "investigation" was going from Anwaren's daughters, Tauriel and Naerwen, or even better from Anwaren's wife, Lumrenel. He stepped onto the porch and composed himself, trying to stay focused, then knocked.

It took a few moments for someone to answer the door but someone did. Elros found himself face to face with the sparkling green eyes of Naerwen, Anwaren's eldest daughter. He gave her his most heartfelt smile. "Good morning, Naerwen. Is your father home?"

She returned Elros' smile. "Yes he is. Come in." Elros stepped into the warm house, removing his cloak. Mirth tugged at the corner of his mouth as the tall elleth enfolded him in a hug. "I am sorry about your losses."

Elros sucked in a breath. "Thank you," he hoarsely whispered.

They stood in embrace till another elleth yelled from the kitchen and the two had to separate, chuckling to lighten the mood. "Just in time for breakfast, Elros!" Young Tauriel said as she rounded the corner and wrapped Elros with a strong hug. "We have cherry pie, your favourite still?" The elleth looked up at Elros questioningly.

Elros felt a sudden welling of joy looking into her youthful, excited eyes and, feeling a real laugh burgeoning, he grinned and chuckled. "Aye, it is still my favourite," he answered.

"Good!" She said, happily taking the elf's cold hand. "We have some. Elvorn is here too."

Elros was led into the small kitchen and dining room, where Tauriel's words were given truth. Elvorn was sitting at Anwaren's table as well as Osgar and the head of the household. Lumrenel was in the kitchen, where Naerwen was now moving into. Tauriel quickly pulled up a chair beside Elvorn and motioned Elros into it. The elf took the seat and gave her a smile in thanks before she also scurried into the kitchen.

The group of four exchanged "good morning's". After the pleasantries, Elros sat up straighter. He knew what he was about to say was a lie… partially a lie… but he wasn't about to tell them he was suspicious of their new friend. _It was probably visible anyways_ , he thought as he opened his mouth to speak. "I came over to see how I can help with your investigation, Osgar. This recent turn of events intrigues me to no end and, as you know, it touches me closely."

Osgar dipped his head. "Any local help I could get the better. What could you tell me?"

Elros was slightly taken aback… He didn't really know what to tell him right at this moment…

Luckily Elros was saved by Elvorn interjecting with his own comment, "I myself would not be averse to helping you as well, Osgar. My mind is wrought with questions concerning the recent attack. After you told us about the skirmish you and your company fought, I have grown even more wary."

Anwaren nodded, facing Osgar. "Your errand is to find where they are coming from is it not?"

Osgar's face remained indifferent as he spoke in response, "I was sent by my father to find the site of these orcs' origin. The ellyn with me are from the Woodland Realm, part of the Palace Guard. I have sent a messenger out this morning with instructions to request that reinforcements be brought into this region…" Osgar raised his hand as the dark-haired brothers opened their mouths in possible objection. "He carries recommendations of honour on your entire settlement because of your actions that have already put a dent in the orc population. My goal is not only to find these creatures but to eradicate them. The Woodland Realm will do a great deal in bringing that thought to fruition." Osgar finished on that note, letting the three ellyn digest the information.

Anwaren spoke up first. "I know that some of the townsfolk would be against the thought of the Woodland Realm getting too close to our settlement, but I think that the greater good of the region is at stake. It would be good to know that the kingdom was actually doing something to combat the attacks."

Elros pursed his lips in consideration. He really didn't like the idea of more of Osgar's warriors meddling so close to his home, but as much as he would like to deny it, Anwaren had a point. It would help and the eradication of the foul creatures was starting to sound very nice to his ears… at least they could exterminate the nearer population. Even if he didn't like this particular elf, Elros could definitely bear to see him remove the orcs. "I think that if the threat is really as bad as you say, Osgar, then that would be the wisest course of action. I may not like it either but if it will destroy these animals and keep them from doing likewise in the future I could do it, myself."

That was when Elvorn straightened in his seat. His voice was doubtful. "But how do we know for certain the situation is that bad? I would like to see more proof then a bit of serendipity..." He held up a hand to silence Elros from interrupting. "I would like to know exactly what fact you have to suggest this is an infestation and not a mere unfortunate chance." Elvorn's voice grew somewhat hard and a small flame ignited in Elvorn's eyes, surprising Elros momentarily. Elros rarely saw this side of his brother and as usual the ellon had a strong argument. The three ellyn set their eyes on the Sindarin elf in expectation.

Osgar knew this question would be asked. That is why he had planned for it last night. The scepticism of these elves was well grounded and they certainly deserved to know what he knew. "I will acknowledge that I have kept my own information from you until I was sure. I have received intelligence from an officer that this is not a chance occurrence. The rate of orc attacks has increased here, in the Far North, in the eastern and western regions of Greenwood. They are spreading from somewhere."

Elvorn was silenced but did not look entirely convinced. He kept quiet afterwards eyes deep in thought. Tauriel and Naerwen were the ones to break their contemplating, walking in with bowls of steaming food. Anwaren's face immediately brightened. Indeed, even Osgar's stone-cold eyes sparkled and a rich smile cracked his stoic expression. Elros caught himself smiling as well as young Tauriel set down a plate of cherry pie.

"Well, we will have to hold a town meeting later on today, but for now, let us enjoy a meal."

 **Acomb is the name of Elros' village. It is based on a place name from my homeland: North Yorkshire.**


	10. Chapter 10

After breakfast was over, Anwaren sent his eldest daughter, Naerwen to put out the message that a town meeting was to be held in exactly one hour. It had been one hour and the town hall was getting crowded as those who were part of the settlement's population gathered. Elros was actually surprised so many had shown up and how quickly the announcement had been received. He recognised many who lived relatively far away had even attended.

Many of the elves cast curious glances at Osgar, who was sitting calmly at the right hand of Anwaren. The two emanated strength in this tumultuous time. It reminded Elros why Anwaren was leader of Acomb, even if the majority of the calm assertive energy coming off the pair was much attributed to Osgar and only partially from Anwaren. Elros had not forgotten the few times Anwaren had been able to show his… lack of deftness with crises. Elros turned to whisper in Elvorn's ear. "What do you think will be the outcome of all this?"

Elvorn shrugged minutely, not taking his eyes off the two at the raised platform in front of the audience. The two ellyn, Osgar and Anwaren, were idly waiting, neither had spoken to the other in the entire time. He and Elros had left to help spread the word about the meeting and change into more suitable attire for an assembly as soon as breakfast finished, so they had not been able to hear the plans for this arrangement. It would certainly be interesting… "I do not know, but my heart tells me that the Woodland Realm will occupy this space whether or not we make a decision." His voice was barely audible among the murmuring within the dim room.

Elros new something like that would have been bothering Elvorn. "I do not think they would go against their best allies. We are woodsmen; they do not know the North as we do. I think if they want our aid, they will have to be cooperative."

Something about Elvorn's eyes betrayed the truth of his next words, but Elros wouldn't push his brother… not right now anyways. "You have a point," Elvorn said.

"We can only wait and see," Elros replied, leaning back into his chair and waiting for the talking to begin.

The elf did not have to wait much longer, for soon Anwaren stood and called for silence. He cleared his throat then his clear voice projected throughout the room. "We called this meeting in response to yesterday's attack. As many of you know, I lead a group of ellyn against the orcs and we destroyed the remnants of those who raped our village."

A small chorus of praise and clapping bloomed for a second. Quiet fell upon the crowed once more as Anwaren continued, "On our journey we met a company of guardsmen from the king's halls who came also from a skirmish with the orcs. Apparently, Acomb is not the only settlement to have endured an attack from these creatures. According to the leader of those hunters, this is a growing problem. I called this meeting to hear your thoughts on how we should proceed regarding this matter." Anwaren stepped to the side as Osgar rose from his seat in the back. "Here is Osgar Bruion," Anwaren introduced.

Osgar squared his shoulders and stepped forward to the podium which Anwaren surrendered to him. He wasn't used to this sort of briefing but he would make do with the customs of the locals. He spoke up first in corroboration of Anwaren's last words. "Your leader is correct. Acomb is not the first settlement to have weathered an orc raid. This is a growing threat and most evidence is pointing to the origin of these new orc packs being the further north, closer to Ered Mithrin." Osgar paused, searching for the best possible words to say his next statement. "I simply request leave to bring reinforcements into this region to combat the growing threat and find out where these orcs are coming from." He closed his mouth to let the proposition stand.

The room became awfully quiet after Osgar's last words. Elros took a breath and waited for the silence to be broken by someone. It didn't take longer than a breath. A burly ellon standing in the back of the room spoke up, "How close to Acomb is 'in this region'?"

Osgar chewed the question. He honestly didn't know… Osgar wasn't that proficient in the working of the Guard, but he could make a fairly accurate estimate. The details would be up to the king or Captain of the Guard. However, he could give an educated guess as his father always called them. "No closer than half a league for your safety and convenience. No quartering would be asked of you." He decided to add that last bit in to help make it more palatable. He knew that even half a league was somewhat close to these private people but it was his best guess.

Elros noticed Elvorn lean forward, intrigued. Elros himself was very interested. As the asking of questions finally began to pour from the ellyn and ellith in the crowd, the two brothers listened quietly. Osgar seemed to answer them all with immovable tact.

Osgar answered questions and treated with the citizens of Acomb for nearly an hour when Anwaren called a break. "We will take an intermission of fifteen minutes and afterwards make a decision. I hope Osgar has given enough answers to satisfy."

With that, Elros adjusted himself, stretching himself and facing Elvorn. "I suppose we should mingle if only a little."

Elvorn nodded, standing with his brother. "You are probably right. We can also clear our heads for a final resolution."

 **XxX**

Bruion made certain to give his guest, Lethuin, a grand breakfast. It had been grand… He chuckled to himself. The ancient elf stood outside in a grove of trees near the west gate leading into his property. The morning was chill. Snow crunched below his boots as he stepped over to the gate latch in order to inspect it. Last night, a large storm had rolled over the land, leaving the icy crystals in its wake. The early morning light shone harsh and golden off the layered blanket of snow wherever the conifers did not shade. The pines themselves resembled bushy old men in thick, white coats. The silence of winter lay heavily upon the area.

Lethuin had been sent on a tour of the plantation while they awaited more news from Osgar. Bruion had received the first of his son's messages early this morning before anyone else had awakened. It had come tied hastily to Osgar's hunting falcon. The poor bird was nearly frozen when it had shown up on the doorstep. The message tied to its leg had read:

" _Gonna be awhile. Found village and a trail. Sent a messenger._ "

Bruion was now waiting for that messenger. He could have sent a servant to do the waiting but in all honesty… he liked the snow. It reminded him of times and places long ago in the far western lands over Ered Luin. Ossiriand would get the best snowstorms. His memory returned him to those olden days. Even the times when Osgar had been young and the family would go out to enjoy the wintry weather. It had been a good life. Bruion sensed a presence nearing and he turned to find his faithful hound trotting towards his master.

Eldhoron came to a halt beside Bruion. The shaggy animal plopped his rump down into the wet, cold snow and tilted his head to meet Bruion's gaze; amber eyes met icy blue ones. "What'd you come over for, smelly bugger?" Bruion asked.

The dog didn't answer, as usual but looked outside the gate in sudden alert. Bruion followed the dog's eyes and felt his brow raise in surprise. Struggling up the path at a half-hearted run, was a filthy, gore-spattered ellon. The elf's breaths came ragged as they puffed, disappearing instantly in the winter weather.

Bruion wasted no time and hopped over his fence with Eldhoron following behind. He came to the ellon, handling the elf's shoulders firmly. The two stopped dead in the middle of the trail. "What happened?" Bruion asked, bracing the elf, who was threatening to collapse.

The young ellon took a few more inhalations, but did not answer. His eyes were terrified. Deciding it may be best to sit the young ellon down, Bruion helped the lad to a nearby boulder then, quickly brushing off the snow, sat him down. Bruion's eyes scanned over the elf as the ellon tried to recover himself. Eldhoron went into alert, running to and fro with his tail wagging and senses remaining watchful for attackers.

The ellon did not seem to have any life-threatening injuries. His face was streaked with blood from someone or something. The stains were mingled black and deep brown across the elf's pained face. It was obvious from a touch to the ellon's forehead that he had a fever. Bruion discovered as he ran a gentle hand over the elf's chest and torso that the ellon's armour was not pierced anywhere. At least the elf's breaths were easing somewhat as he sat.

Thoughts raced through Bruion's mind as he went through all the possible explanations for the elf's racing heartbeat and soaring fever. Bruion couldn't think of anything else but poison of some sort.

The young ellon doubled over suddenly not alright again and leaning heavily against the older elf's body. Bruion gave Eldhoron a short whistle and command. "Gwao, Eldhoron! Get help!"

The dog bolted across the way and over the fence in response to the order.

Meanwhile, Bruion gripped the elf firmly, positioning him into a soldier's carry. It had been an age since the elf had to have called upon his back strength for such a task as lifting a fully-armoured warrior off the ground. Bruion was glad that he had not grown lighter in dotage. The young ellon groaned slightly but was breathing well enough now to be carried. As Bruion straightened up, he gave the elf as much comfort as he could with words. "It's alright, lad. We're gonna find out what's wrong." He moved up to the gate, unlocked it, and opened it.

Then he took off at a jog down the road to his house. He didn't want to jar the elf too much but if the problem was poison as Bruion suspected then much jarring wouldn't make things that direr. He covered nearly half the way back when the young ellon began to scream, in terror or agony, Bruion couldn't tell. Years of experience in battle was almost lost as the noise cut deeply into Bruion's heart.

The ancient healer dropped to a knee and gently placed the ellon down. Looking around for Eldhoron, he cursed under his breath. _Where is that damn dog?_ He thought as his fingers flew down the elf's chest methodically unfastening his armour straps. The least he could do would be to perhaps lessen the pressure on the ellon's body by the heavy mail. He loosened the hauberk off after removing the plates, leaving the elf's barely covered chest open to the cold air. The ellon was no longer screaming but groaning, his muscles twisting in pain. Bruion laid his cloak over the warrior and it was during this movement he caught sight of something on the elf's lower arm that had previously been covered with a gauntlet.

Bruion gently but firmly grasped the ellon's hand and supinated his arm. Misshapenly burned into the skin was a deep brand. It was a hideous design in the form of what looked to be a mutilated bear's print. Bruion had no time to look further for his sharp ears caught the sounds of a running dog and galloping horse nearing. He stood and waved the horseman and Eldhoron over. "I hope you brought all of it. Poison and by the looks, serious."

The servant immediately dismounted and handed off a leather bag to the healer, who was already on the ground once again. Eldhoron himself had a pack between his jaws. The dog now dropped the other leather sack beside the recumbent ellon. Bruion rummaged in the first bag, whilst gazing over the ellon. His mind had already had plenty of time to decide what type of poison the elf had been infected with. Quickly, Bruion measured out a vial of liquid and mixed several pinches of differing ground dry leaves into that. He administered the contents into the ellon's mouth and made him swallow. The taste was undoubtedly horrid but the elf did not seem to notice it.

Bruion continued to watch the elf for signs of any reaction, however there was no change even after a few minutes. Bruion pursed his lips as he checked the ellon's pulse. His heart rate should have slowed by now if anything, but it hadn't. The concoction Bruion had given him had been strong, but something was resisting it. Eldhoron laid on the snow waiting patiently. The servant stood close by awaiting being called upon. Bruion huffed as he sat back to think for a moment. Thoughts cycled through his mind… A rogue tangent presented itself.

 _What if this was not simply poison?_

Bruion gave the elf a sidelong glance. Tentatively, Bruion reached out a sliver of his fëa towards the soldier. The flicker of flame met fogged resistance but Bruion pushed harder at a steady rate, moving through the dense smoke that surrounded the ellon's burning presence. The fight was an uphill battle of wills. Bruion closed his eyes lest he be distracted by sight. He tuned out the sounds around him. He plunged deeper into the realm of elvennesse moving blindly into the shadow surrounding the elf's fëa. Bruion could feel a nugget of warmth at the centre of the ellon's being. It was being smothered by an antigen and Bruion guessed that was the poison.

The ancient elf poured more of his energy into feeding the flame, lighting the way to the elf's innermost heart. There was pain, fear, anger, and a host of other conflicting emotions creating a kaleidoscope of chaos within the fëa of this soldier. Bruion couldn't heal it. His heart ached to fix it but life had taught him that was the only thing he would never be able to repair. Wrenching his focus off the scars, Bruion moved further past till he felt a cold, unnatural void. Swiftly, he encircled it with his own power. Deep within himself he called upon the flame that had fed hundreds for thousands of years and with one final grasp he crushed the black hand poisoning the elf's heart.

Bruion detached their connection, slowly backing out of the ellon's mind. Both were panting. Bruion could feel a headache coming on. The servant had moved behind him and placed a concerned hand upon his master's shoulder. "Are you alright, my lord?"

Bruion nodded once. "I'm fine and so is he." He motioned towards the resting ellon. His face was still somewhat strained but he no longer looked tormented. "We should get a stretcher here though. Have someone get some blankets and a room ready also. I will stay with him."

"Yes sir." The servant immediately left to go about his master's orders. Bruion stayed kneeling beside the soldier until more help came equipped with a stretcher. They wasted no time in bringing the elf, who was identified by Lethuin as Thorenir, to the main house where he was placed in a healing room to be further tended to. Bruion worked silently focused on the tasks at hand while he gave the ellon supplemental care. The brand on the elf's forearm was most concerning.

The ancient healer's thoughts continued residing on the mark's meaning as he stepped out of the room to meet Lethuin, who had been waiting outside the chamber for some time. Lethuin had not wished to disturb the old elf while Bruion had been in the middle of tending to the ellon. The prognosis had been much more favourable than anyone had thought. It looked as if the elf would make it at least, even if he was unresponsive at the moment. The look on Bruion's face was troubled, however. Lethuin questioned him on this, "You look troubled."

The grey elf nodded making his way down the hallway towards the study halls. Behind him, the officer followed. Bruion replied without looking at him. "The brand. You saw it. I wonder who's mark it is. I haven't seen it before."

Lethuin thought back to when Thorenir had been brought in. He did remember having seen some sort of wound on the ellon's arm, but he had thought it to be only a flesh wound from a fight… It seemed that it was much more. "I saw it but mistakenly believed it was wound. I did not see the mark any clearer than when I first saw it."

Bruion grunted. "We were in a rush. You can examine it more closely when the lad wakes, but the brand resembled a bear paw. I'm going to check my records for anything that looks similar." He paused and looked back at Lethuin. "Could use some help if you want."

The auburn-haired warrior nodded. "Anything to help in the matter."

"Great. Come on." Bruion led the way to his archives.

 **XxX**

"Alright everyone!" Anwaren raised his voice above the din within the large hall. "Let us make a decision!" The leader took to the podium and waited for all the milling elves to return to their seats.

Elros manoeuvred to his former chair. Elvorn was already comfortable. Well as comfortable as one could be. Elros could read the anxiety in Elvorn's movements and see it in the depths of eyes. Elvorn gave a huff as Elros sat beside him. "Let's see where this going to go," he said, crossing his arms.

Elros gave his brother the best smile he could conjure, crossing his arms unconsciously in reflection of his younger brother. The act caused him to wince slightly from his shoulder wound but he didn't switch positions. Instead, he moved his attention towards the dais that Anwaren stood upon. He was still waiting for the room to quiet enough for him to speak comfortably.

Finally, the warm room was silent. All eyes were fixed upon Anwaren as he opened his mouth to speak. "Now, that all of you have had time to deliberate… Everyone in favour of allowing the Woodland Realm to bring reinforcements into the regions around Acomb, say 'I'"

A much louder chorus of "I's" sounded than Elros had anticipated. Elros himself was part of the group but he noted that Elvorn had kept his mouth sealed. He did not make any move to show support either.

It bothered Elros only a little that his brother was so against the idea that he was untroubled with, but what did were the reasons why. Elvorn had told him one of the reasons this choice was troubling him so much before the intermission, but that couldn't be the only problem Elvorn had with the idea of the Woodland Realm coming into the region. No, it had to a part of the reason, but something larger was disturbing Elros' brother. Elvorn could be fiercely loyal to causes he felt were just. However, he never made that choice lightly. He never pledged himself to things without thinking things through and sometimes he had a habit of over thinking those particular questions. Elros would have to have a private discussion with his brother talking about the reason why he was so against the reinforcements. He should have done so earlier but there had been no opportune times before. He would have to though…

Anwaren continued his speech, "All those against?" It was a redundant question. Those in favour had been the majority. That much was apparent… still, etiquette had to be followed.

As expected, the "nay's" were in the minority. Elvorn gave his voice to the cause but his countenance clearly displayed his disappointment at the obvious choice.

"The 'I's' have it." Anwaren half turned to Osgar, but kept the other half of his body facing the crowd and raised his voice triumphantly. It was obvious what path Anwaren had been hoping for, Elros thought dryly. "You have the Northmen of Acomb on your side. Let us rid this region of the foul orcs that damage our land and plunder our settlements. Let them die where they stand."

A rush of emotion suddenly filled the room as the many farmers, tradesmen, and housewives rose to their feet in agreement to their leader's statement. Only a small handful of the elves stayed in their seats… Elros and Elvorn included. The feeling was a raw, powerful sensation that emanated strongly from the most aggravated ellyn and ellith. These people were ready to eradicate an entire species of creatures from the face of the earth.

Not for the first time, Elros felt a trace of doubt flourish in his heart. Here they were again in the same place they had been yesterday after the attack. Elvorn obviously recognised the mood too, but the younger elf stayed silent. Elros once again followed his brother's lead in this. A determined shot of perseverance ran through Elros. They had made their choice and would make it work. The Woodland Realm would take care of this growing threat then move on. After the North was safe, after Acomb was safe, the orcs would be someone else's problem. The thought appealed to Elros. Now, they had to wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Bruion swept into the room before him and moved to pull up a chair and check the master list of the library. The list was an exceedingly long parchment with many meticulously kept categories. It listed every document within the large chamber, which was itself a huge round shaped room filled with numerous stacks of high bookshelves.

Lethuin, who had followed the ancient healer to the library, now stood in near awe of the space before him. Even parts of Thranduil's Halls were less imposing than the sight he now looked at. Countless documents rolled out of half open drawers placed along the right-hand side wall. Many high bookshelves occupied the remaining space in the chamber. The lighting was dim and dull. It emanated from several wall sconces and a few scattered candles placed here and there upon a side table or on a vacant spot on a shelf. The air was strangely cool and a hint of dust tinged the stale air. This was a very old library, indeed.

Bruion rose from his place at the centre table. He gave the officer a look of amusement as he said, "They aren't as thorough as the archives of King Thranduil, nor even of Minas Tirith but they are pretty darn close."

Lethuin did not take his eyes off the impressive marvels filling the room. "You kid not." He tore his gaze away from the magnificence. "How came you by this?" Lethuin asked incredulously. He had thought he had seen all of Bruion's surprises but it seemed he had only scratched the surface of what this elf had been doing all these years.

The old healer busied himself lighting a few more candleholders on the wall and table while he spoke, "To be honest, I accumulated most of it from ages of hoarding. Osgar also helped out a lot in helping me… acquire some of the goods as well. The chamber was made by the dwarves of Erebor. I paid a large company to dig it." Bruion looked at Lethuin with a mischievous glint in his icy blue eyes. "Those dwarves can dig like no other race for sure. They're like badgers."

Lethuin huffed with suppressed mirth. "I must take you at your word about that. The chamber is impressive I must say."

Bruion nodded acknowledgement "Thank you, Lethuin." He finished lighting the last torch. "Now, let's get to business and find something on that brand."

As Bruion spoke, Lethuin moved further into the room to the large table that Bruion had been looking at earlier. He scanned over the master list. It was quite baffling… How was he supposed to read this? Lethuin felt Bruion come to his side to look over his shoulder and inspect the parchment also.

"We'll start here," Bruion said, pointing at a section of the register. "These are all documents relating to most major orc clans and their respective leaders throughout the years. It is possible that the brand is completely new, but they may have based it on an older design."

Lethuin bit his lip in concentration as his eyes perused the many names and designations. "Then, I suppose we should begin."

"Aye, we should. I'll start at the top of this section and you can start at the bottom," Bruion said.

Lethuin gave a curt nod wondering where exactly the beginning and the end were situated. He supposed he would just pick one from the bottom as Bruion had ordered. "Alright."

With that, the ancient ellon grunted and moved out to find his first document. Lethuin took a moment longer to study the parchment, pondering the organisation of the library. After some thought, he then decided it would be best to follow the old elf.

The two ellyn pored over the documents for what Lethuin felt was the entire day. The officer and the healer sat at the table with one large pile of books on each of their lefts and another stack of unread texts on their right.

Presently, an opened document laid before the auburn-haired warrior. The text was steadily making Lethuin lose interest. The majority of the reading had been fascinating, indeed, but even a thirsty warrior of the Woodland Realm could tire of reading about different orc camps, social hierarchies, and tribes. The amount of research Bruion had collected was astonishing. The officer also noted that quite a few of the documents were signed by Osgar. This particular text he was reading was one of them.

"Osgar wrote some of these, didn't he?" Lethuin asked concerning this fact.

Bruion mumbled a "mm-hm" without looking up from the book he was engrossed in.

Lethuin was very interested in the thought of Osgar's travels. The officer knew that Bruion's son was always on the move yet he had never thought that he could have been doing research. Instead, Lethuin had always imagined Osgar going on long orc-hunting trips solely for the purpose of ousting the horrid creatures. This was an interesting fact. Hesitantly, Lethuin commented, "I didn't know Osgar was such an avid researcher."

Bruion did look up this time. Obvious pride shimmered in his cobalt irises "There is a lot of things you don't know about Osgar. But, yes, he has done some research on the orcs, particularly on the north-eastern bands."

Lethuin's brows rose. "I noticed that most of those orc tribes were signed by Osgar."

"Both me and Osgar believe you have to understand them to defeat them," Bruion said. The elf returned his attention to the text.

Lethuin let silence remain for a very long while. The old elf was right of course. To understand an enemy was often the key to victory. Still, Lethuin did not know what there was to understand about the orcs. All he had ever been led to believe was that they were mindless, murdering animals. Research would beg to differ though… The more Lethuin studied the books in Bruion's library, the more he was beginning to see some sort of social-cultural aspects within orc tribes. Each one was different yet they all had some foundational characteristics to them. It was somewhat unnerving to think that the creatures knew some type of… he couldn't think of the word… society.

 _No_. He cast the thought away and flipped another page of the book laying in front of him. All previous ponderings were derailed when his eyes fell upon a small illustration. A roughly drawn sketch was depicted on the corner of the parchment. It was shaped like the paw print of a large animal. It resembled a bear's paw to some extent, or maybe it was from a smaller animal. Whatever it was; it warranted Bruion's attention. "Bruion, I may have found something," Lethuin said.

Bruion's head popped up in an instant. "Where," he asked, getting up to move around the table in order to get a look at the page Lethuin had found.

Lethuin leaned back to let the ellon scrutinise the drawing. "What tribe is this?" Bruion asked. He skimmed over the text looking for a name or region to tag to the drawing. His eyes immediately found a scribbled bit of orc speech.

The auburn-haired warrior stayed silent as Bruion read the writing on the page. The old healer spoke after a moment, "This is not a badge of any orc tribe it seems. This is from a house of men."

Lethuin let the thought sink in. Men… Lethuin had not had many dealings with men but he had heard stories of them. Particularly stories that depicted the fall of Númenor or the men of Beleriand. Those tales he knew by heart for Bruion himself had told them to him. "You think the orcs are being driven by a host of men?" Lethuin asked intrigued by the concept.

Bruion stood hunched over the book for a minute longer in intense concentration. Memories and theories bubbled in and out of his thinking. A man being the reason of all that had been happening was not completely unfathomable. Bruion knew of many rumours that spoke of dark men of Númenor who dabbled still in the black arts for the sole purpose of gaining a small following of orcs to command. He spoke, "They could be under the influence of some sorcerer from the race of men."

The tone in Bruion's voice betrayed the tentative nature of the elf's assessment. "Whose mark is this?" Lethuin asked eager to gain more information. He glanced over the words once again. A word stuck out… " _Badhor_ ". It was followed by a surname and title: " _Acharnaer Elfangion_ ".

"Is this a name?" Lethuin inquired. "Could it be the one known by this symbol?"

Bruion nodded coming out of his contemplation. "Yes, I remember hearing of him actually many years ago. He was a man of Númenor before he became ensnared with the teachings of Annatar, whom you now call Sauron." Bruion paused going back in time to that era. "He called himself Badhor Acharnaer. Before he became a black Númenórean, he was known as Badhor son of Elfang. I was told he died… being killed long ago in the downfall of that kingdom. Few of Annatar's followers survived the drowning of that realm."

"Maybe someone who knew Badhor lived on, long enough to carry his mark or at least remember it?" Lethuin offered.

The elf nodded as he returned back to his seat with the book in his hands. He huffed as he sat down once again. "You could very well be right." He cast a glance at the stacks of books they still needed to go through then mulled over the one he held. "Though I suppose now we can skim this stack down and start looking at books tied to Númenórean culture."

Lethuin grinned. "Well, that is a definite relief, my lord."

Bruion's face held no gaiety but he did smirk.

 **XxX**

Osgar stepped quietly out of the town hall. The snow outside was shining bright in reflection of the sun, who sat high on her throne in the clear blue sky. The Sindarin elf began his way to the side of the building where the men under his command had been told to wait. While he stepped along the path, his ice blue eyes surveyed the ellyn and ellith who were also exiting the building. Thoughts came and went within his mind.

He was genuinely surprised that his speech had worked so efficiently. Now, he simply had to send another messenger out to the Woodland Realm with news. Osgar turned the corner to meet the small group of six ellyn. They immediately came to attention eager to hear more news of what to do next.

Osgar spoke, "The people have voted to allow the Woodland Realm into this region, if only to expel the surrounding orc threat."

A couple nodded in thought. Osgar continued, "Choose a pair to journey back to the Woodland Realm as soon as possible and report that the settlement of Acomb has called upon the protection of their king in light of the orc threat. The rest of you will continue on with me and help with the investigation."

The six all spoke in one voice, "It will be done, my lord."

Osgar dipped his head, touching his hand to his heart, then he turned without another word to join up with Anwaren, leaving the band of ellyn to choose from among themselves and set out. That being done, Osgar could start his investigation for his father. He began his search for Anwaren in order to gain a starting point for that objective. Things were falling nicely into place and that was good.

 **XxX**

Elros watched with grim curiosity as the tall ellon scrutinised the surrounding areas for traces of where the orcs had come from. According to Anwaren, the first orcs were sighted coming in from the west of Acomb so that was the region they were checking first. Elros had actually been chosen by their red-haired leader to accompany Osgar. The reason for such an appointment puzzled Elros and he couldn't find any reason other than the assumption that Anwaren was tired of dealing with the outsider. Elvorn had volunteered to follow his brother, giving what aid he could offer.

Presently, the two darkly dressed ellyn stood in the dazzling snow of a waning winter afternoon, waiting for their companion to find any clue beneath the fresh blanket of ice.

Osgar was hunched down kneeling in the snow. His long golden mane slightly danced with the breeze whispering through the surrounding bare trees. His steel blue eyes stayed fixed to the barely perceptible subtleties in the ice. It was difficult to find anything truly helpful because of the snowfall that had occurred last night, but the Sindarin elf was beginning to form a mental picture of what sort of pack these orcs had been a part of.

The pack had obviously been an off shoot of the larger group that had been eradicated near his father's house. The thought troubled Osgar.

Elros stayed patient throughout the entire time as Osgar moved from spot to spot over the snowy ground, but the Nandorin elf did notice that as the minutes passed by his brother, Elvorn, was fidgeting more and more. It wasn't uncommon for Elvorn to become restless. Elros knew that the ellon could become somewhat finicky in such a situation where relatively little to no progress was being evidently made but Elros was getting a different gut feeling from this… Like his brother was hiding something or withholding… something. The notion wouldn't go away and it nagged Elros.

Osgar stood from here he had been squatting. "They came from the northwest and swerved to the west to partially cover their approach." The Sindarin elf continued walking at a brisk pace. His eyes did not part from the ground.

Elros listened with half an ear to Osgar as he spoke and continued to follow the tall elf, but Elros' attention was focused on Elvorn, reading for any reaction from his younger brother. The ellon did not seem to notice Elros studying him. His gaze was distant as if he were having a mental dialogue with himself.

 _Maybe he is thinking about Gwennil_ , Elros thought to himself concerning Elvorn's behaviour. The thought was enough to make him wince from a dull ache in his chest. It moved up his body then down his arm, causing the wound in his shoulder to throb with renewed pain…

Osgar shot up from the ground in sudden alert.

Both brothers immediately fixed their attention on the warrior. For a moment, a long tense silence filled the chill air. Osgar broke it by relaxing his shoulders, an action that caused Elros and Elvorn to breathe a simultaneous sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Elros asked nervously. Osgar did not strike him as one who could be easily startled…

The Sindarin elf did not answer right away but kept his gaze roaming throughout the surrounding the forest for a few more seconds. Finally, Osgar tuned around to half face the Nandorin elves. He responded, meeting Elros's gaze as he spoke. "I thought I heard something," Osgar answered generally.

Elros felt his eyebrow twerk slightly in challenge. Elvorn shifted his weight uncomfortably.

Osgar continued completely undeterred by either Elros or Elvorn. "It was nothing more than a wild animal."

That seemed to be enough to ease the brothers. It was plausible. While Elros was not going to trust every single syllable Osgar said, he also felt that Osgar would not lead them into danger in such a way… at least… Elros didn't think Osgar would.

Osgar apparently took the brother's quiet nonobjection as a sign that all was well and that he could keep going about his task of tracking, for the tall ellon turned his attention back to the trail, picking back where he had left off.

Elros continued to follow Osgar as soon as the warrior began walking again. Out of the corner of his eye, however, Elros could not help but notice the furtive glances at Osgar that Elvorn kept stealing and how Elvorn's steps were slowing. He wondered what was wrong with his younger brother…

The thought was tantalisingly elusive. Elros knew he should have brought him to the side and asked him what was wrong earlier before they had even left to accompany Osgar. Elros was now regretting not doing that in the first place. Deciding to make amends for that mistake, Elros caught Elvorn's stare and spoke in a whisper. "What's wrong?" Elros asked.

Elros noted the tightening of Elvorn's jaw muscles but his younger brother's voice was even as he replied, "Nothing but the obvious from yesterday…" Elvorn paused and, when he finished the thought, there was a tad bit more anxiety in his low tones. "But I do have a thought… or a…" Elvorn trailed off, searching for the right words.

Elros dark eyes sparkled with a newly ignited curiosity. "What is it?" He prompted.

Elvorn lowered his voice to a barely audible murmur, forcing Elros to lean closer in order to hear. "I found something earlier after the battle," Elvorn admitted.

This information greatly piqued Elros' interest. Perhaps this was the thing that had been bother his little brother all this time. Ideas of what exactly could be this thing that Elvorn had found on the battlefield filled Elros' mind. "What was it?" Elros asked equally quiet as Elvorn.

The younger ellon paused for a second. Conflicted emotions played across his face. He cast a wary glance at Osgar, who was now inspecting the bark of an old, bare alder tree. When Elvorn was certain the elf was too occupied to notice his companions having a secret conversation, he replied to Elros' question. "It was a small grey stone with markings on it."

Elros' eyes widened and he had to remind himself to keep his voice down. "You what?! Why didn't you tell me? Where did you find it?" Thoughts raced through Elros' mind. This stone could very well point to information about the orcs they were tracking….

The onslaught of questions seemed to have baffled Elvorn. His face contorted with a grimace as Elros' words came out horribly loud to his ears compared to the stone quiet of the wood. Elvorn didn't want Osgar to know yet. His older brother would not likely understand his reasons. To be honest, he didn't understand all of his reasons himself but he knew that he did not want Osgar to know about the stone yet. He had his doubts about this entire ordeal concerning the orcs and he needed time. Yes, he needed time to sort out all of these conflicting emotions and thoughts swirling within him. Elvorn looked up from his boots, he hadn't even noticed he had been staring down at them, to see Elros' concern-filled eyes.

Elros fought to keep his countenance under control, but, when he noticed Elvorn's reaction, Elros' face straightened immediately. The realisation that this meant a large amount to Elvorn hit him like cold water in the face. The reasons behind Elvorn's decision not to tell anyone about the stone were not known to Elros but they were important. "Where did you find it?" Elros asked somewhat more gently and certainly more quietly.

"I found it in the snow outside of the orc camp. I saw it glistening in the firelight of the pyre."

The memory of witnessing what Elvorn had just described came back to Elros in an instant. He remembered seeing Elvorn retrieve a small object from the ground but had thought little of it at the time. "I saw you pick something up after the battle right before we began the journey back home."

Elvorn gave a subtle nod. "It was a stone." He opened his mouth to keep talking on that line when Osgar gave a call.

The dark-haired brothers startled, snapping their attention back to Osgar and desperately trying to not appear like they had been having a very important clandestine conversation. What they saw instantaneously put them on edge and made them forget about their previous conversation. Together, Elros and Elvorn jogged to the side to their companion.

Osgar was leaning over a stiff, snow-covered orc carcase. "It must have died in a squabble," Osgar stated not taking his eyes off the corpse while the two brothers came to his side.

The orc seemed to have died being impaled by some sharp object. _Most likely a scimitar from its "friends",_ Elros thought darkly as his eyes roved over the body. He had to restrain himself from making a face at the disgusting creature. Elvorn brought his sleeve up to his face to shield himself from the smell. The wound had become purulent even in the cold atmosphere. Elros wondered how long the orc had been dead. Osgar probably knew. He gave the tall warrior a brief glance.

Osgar was shifting through the armour of the creature looking for anything that could help identify where this orc had come from.

"Do you think any more died in the disagreement?" Elvorn asked, moving his hand up to his brow to shield from the glistening rays of the sun and scanning the surrounding area. Elros followed his brother's suit, searching for any more signs of dead bodies lying in the snow.

Osgar lifted his head to also give the surroundings a brief look. "I would guess that another died near here." The warrior brought his attention back to the orc to continue rummaging through the creature's scant possessions.

Elros decided to join his brother in searching the vicinity for any more orcs that could have died in an argument. They were allowed a minute or two of roaming when Osgar spoke loudly enough to carry through the silent winter. "I think I may have found an item of importance," Osgar said.

Elros felt another sigh of relief nearly escape his mouth. He had honestly not wanted to run across another of the foul creatures. The mere sight was enough to stir up a feeling of burning hatred and revulsion. Elvorn caught Elros' glance once again. It was obvious the younger elf was grateful as well. Hastily, they trudged back to Osgar's side to see what the ellon had discovered.


	12. Chapter 12

"What did you find, Osgar?" Elvorn asked as he came to a halt beside the kneeling warrior. Elros came to a stop on the opposite side of Osgar, craning his neck to get a better look at the trinket Osgar held in the palm of his hand.

The tall ellon was fingering what appeared to be a thong of darkly stained leather on which a handful of jingling bronze tokens hung. "It was in his boot. Seems like a necklace of sorts," Osgar stated to the curious brothers.

Elros felt his brows jump towards the sky. Elvorn couldn't hide the surprise on his face either. _A necklace? To whom did this belong to and why was this orc carrying it?_ Elvorn thought to himself. The answer that first came to mind was that the orc had taken the trinket as a trophy from an earlier sacking or skirmish. Elvorn's dark eyes glided over the tokens hanging from the leather cord while Osgar mulled over the find. It did not look like something made by men and, most certainly, it was not elven crafting. The cuts were crude and the shapes were primitive… It had to be orc made then… _Could it be a talisman_?

Osgar spoke into Elvorn's whirling thoughts, "This is a wedding gift believe it or not. He carried it from his clan's hole, most likely." The tall Sindarin elf pointed a meaty finger to the engraved letters on one of the circular charms. "This is a female name… and… these are marriage vows," he said, brushing the pad of his thumb over more inscriptions on a rectangular plate.

Elvorn merely blinked. He didn't question how Osgar was able to read the coarse language but he trusted what the ellon said.

Elros actually pulled a face at that newly acquired knowledge. He had never heard of orcs having weddings or giving in marriage. Indeed, he had always thought they just… procreated. "How are you certain of this?" Elros asked trying to keep the incredulity out of his voice.

The warrior glanced up at the dark haired Nandorin brother, Elros. He kept his face stoic. This constant doubt that the ellyn of this region were giving him was really beginning to annoy him. Osgar put a hint of steel into his voice as he replied, "I just told you."

Elros' right eyebrow shot upwards. The ellon immediately felt the change in the atmosphere as the air grew somewhat chiller. A rift had suddenly opened between Osgar and Elros or perhaps it was always there, steadily growing until someone snapped. The tension was nearly palpable.

Elvorn didn't know what had come over Elros but now the younger brother stood awkwardly in the middle whilst his brother gave the Sindarin elf a cold hard stare.

The elder brother kept his voice calm and steely as he penetrated Osgar's sea-coloured eyes. "So, you can read that accursed language?" Elros asked dubiously.

Osgar felt his inner fire ignite quickly but the sensation was instantly quelled. The retort that was forming on the golden-haired warrior's lips died just as swiftly as the flame. This was no good to anyone. He didn't have to prove himself to anyone, especially not this _small_ ellon. Osgar hardened his own gaze, however, his voice remained completely indifferent and cold. "Yes, I can read it."

Elros thought of pursuing the line of thought. He really was tempted to continue prodding the Sindarin elf but it appeared that Osgar had seen the trap or perhaps Osgar was cleverer than Elros had originally thought. Of course, such a warrior would not have survived so long without having some substantial degree of wit beside him. There was something about this ellon that gave Elros a compelling need to corner him on every turn, however. The dark elf did not know why this feeling was so sudden. It was an assumption he tried telling himself, but the nagging thought would not leave him be. Elros had a very strong inkling that Osgar only ever told the half-truth, leaving the rest for himself to mull over on his own free time. It was a cutting accusation that would destroy what trust the people of Acomb had given Osgar, and Elros did not want to let his ponderings out till he was sure. Even if he was not fond of the ellon, he refused to slander. Still… Elros let his accusation carry across their joined gazes.

The matter was allowed no more time to escalate as Elvorn interrupted the two. He had enough of this mistrust. Osgar was obviously here to help Acomb. He was indeed strange but that was no grounds to mistreat him. Not knowing what had come over his brother and disagreeing patently (though not wishing to cause another schism: this time one between him and his brother) Elvorn cleared his throat then said, "What does this trinket have to do with the raids? Can it aid us in our endeavours?"

Osgar gave Elros one last sidelong glance then turned his attention to Elvorn. "I believe it can. This dialect is one from the feet of the Ered Mithrin. It is mostly spoken, to my knowledge, by those particular tribes that dwell near the spur where Ered Mithrin and Hithaeglir meet." Osgar's voice took on a slightly more ominous tone at the mention of that region.

Both ellyn knew exactly why. That was a region plagued by the enemy even to this day. It was the area where Gundabad was located. A shadow fell over the pair of brothers that not even the pristine light shining through the bare branches of the forest could lift.

"Is that not the region near Gundabad?" Elvorn asked, hoping by some miracle his knowledge was mistaken.

Osgar nodded, clearly seeing the change in the two brothers' mood. He himself hadn't been affected by the name. It meant nothing to him. However, Osgar had noticed that, among the younger generations of elves, the very name of the cursed fortress could cause nightmares. It seemed to be the tragedy of this present age, affecting the young in the same manner as more ancient calamities affected the old. History never seemed to tire of telling the same stories…

Osgar spoke in response to Elvorn's question, "These orcs do not seem to be specifically from Gundabad. They are much too small. I would say that they are certainly from that region, but not from the fortress. Perhaps they are an offshoot living in the mountains on their own."

Elvorn soaked the information up like a sponge. The thought that these orcs were not from Gundabad made his heart feel much lighter. Indeed, even Elros felt his own mood lift somewhat at that welcome information.

Osgar continued unabated, "Now knowing a specific area where these orcs are coming from will be imperative to our discovery of their lair." Osgar lowered his gaze thoughtfully contemplating his next moves. "With this knowledge, I think it is safe to say that my time in Acomb is drawing to a close."

Elros perked up at that comment, but Elvorn could not help but feel somewhat troubled. He really didn't know why…The older brother spoke up, "What do we do now?" He was eager to keep moving.

The tall ellon gave the frozen carcass of the orc one last glance then met the eyes of the brothers. "Let us make our way to Acomb," he said determination lacing the words as he began the way back. He had much to think about and doing so would be facilitated by sustenance. He was growing hungry.

The pair of Nandorin ellyn followed the old elf as he made his way back to Acomb. Elros' mind wandered to everything that had just happened. He was greatly intrigued by all they had discovered today. Elvorn may not have believed that he had been paying enough attention but he had indeed been paying much attention. The finding of the wedding gift still greatly disgusted him and maybe it had caused his smallish outburst that he had made earlier, but it was still an important finding... The thought of Osgar being able to read the horrific language had been cause to make Elros uneasy as well, yet Elros had not only been thinking of the foul during the conversation. They had earned some remarkable knowledge that would lead them to the much desired destruction of this horrid clan of beasts. That in and of itself was welcome news. Soon Acomb would be utterly free of these terrors.

The dark elf cast his gaze towards the Sindarin ellon forging the way through pristine snow. He hoped the elf left soon to mind his own business… That was another benefit to all of this.

Osgar called out behind his shoulder as he continued the trek. His breath puffed in the icy air travelling relatively far in the quiet atmosphere. The sunlight shone brilliantly highlighting the rosy cheeks of the tall ellon and Elros felt an unexpected feeling of warmth grow inside him. He had no idea where the uncalled for, unwanted reaction came from but it lightened his mood against his will. Elros quickly suppressed the notions and buried the moment… Elros realised he had missed the words Osgar had spoken when Elvorn responded, gaily.

"If you wish, Elros and I can host you for dinner," Elvorn spoke with generosity on his lips.

Elros' head snapped up at that offer. He did not think…

Osgar gave a slight tip of the head. "I thank you, Elvorn and shall take you up on your offer," he said with a grin.

 **XxX**

"So, we have got what now?" Bruion asked not opening his eyes. The old healer reclined deeply in his chair. His lean hands were folded neatly over his stomach. All around the two ellyn were piles and piles of books, some closed but many bookmarked haphazardly or open. Folded scrolls littered the floor in an overabundance. Lethuin couldn't help but feel some degree of pity for the servants tasked with cleaning up the mess…

"Did you hear me?" Bruion asked once again, this time popping an eyelid open to look at the distracted officer.

Lethuin immediately placed his attention back on track. "I guess I did not," Lethuin half chuckled out.

Bruion almost cracked a smile at the young ellon. He was reminded of why he liked the company of this warrior. "Well I asked what we have left. What information do we have settled?"

The elf scanned over the table covered in their research. His quick gaze began to number the small facts they had accumulated along with the many notes that had been scribbled down. It totalled to a fair amount of knowledge…. Though Lethuin was not certain how much of it would actually prove useful. He spoke, "We have about forty notes, Bruion. That is forty possible clues that we have yet to sort out."

Bruion nodded, leaning forward to ruffle through the sheaf of paper in front of him. "If that is all, then that is all. We will have to make do with it. Hopefully Osgar has made more leaps and bounds than us."

"Hopefully," Lethuin seconded. His mind jumped to the next task at hand. "What is to be done now?"

Bruion thought for a moment then stood. "I think we had better make our way to our guest's room. I'll leave a servant to clean this mess up and organise our notes. We have earned all that we will by reading and quiet study."

Lethuin mirrored the old elf's movements, following Bruion out of the magnificent library and down the long hall. The sun was beginning to dip lower in the sky though there was easily another hour left till twilight. Her rays passed sweetly through the square windows lining the right hand wall of the hallway then drifted to kiss the dark panelled walls on the left, lighting them wondrously. They flashed briefly as Lethuin and Bruion's shadows walked by.

The two strode in silence till they were finally back to the chamber where Thorenir was being tended to. Bruion took a deep breath, trying to focus his thoughts before entering the room. He had no idea how the young warrior was going to react to their presences and it was very probable that the ellon was still somewhat dazed from his poisoned wounds. Quietly, Bruion opened the door.

He stepped inside of the dim room closely followed by Lethuin, who remained standing at a distance while the healer moved to Thorenir's bedside.

The room was lit only by a pair of candles set upon two nightstands. The smell of healing herbs, ointments, and salves filled the chamber making Lethuin a touch drowsy. Thorenir himself was lying on a soft looking bed with dark green sheets. His arm was now bandaged and he appeared much cleaner than Lethuin had first seen him. The ellon's face reflected peace and comfort while in sleep. Lethuin was impressed at how fast the elf was healing. His fever was almost completely gone, having been lulled away during the ellyn's studying time.

Bruion placed a gentle hand upon the resting elf's shoulder and gave a small shake as he settled unobtrusively on the mattress. "Wake up, young one."

The warrior opened his eyes after a couple more shakes. The green irises took on a panicked light. He almost sat up had Bruion not placed a firm hold on the young ellon's sternum. "Don't be afraid, mellon. You are safe."

The look in Thorenir's eyes betrayed his misgivings but there was no point in fighting against the taut old elf, who was holding him down. The ellon exuded calm strength and his sparkling cobalt eyes were stern. Thorenir merely gave a slight nod and settled back into the soft blankets. The soldier opened his mouth to question the ellon sitting on his bed but his voice would not come at his call.

Bruion noticed the warrior's struggle to speak and reached for a glass of water at the bedside table. "Here you go," Bruion said, bringing the lip of the glass to the wounded elf's mouth.

Thorenir drank slowly the cool water. It felt so refreshing… He cleared his throat and heard his voice finally come. "Where am I?" He asked groggily.

Bruion gave a tender smile. "You are in my home, lad. I am the master of this house. Bruion I am called."

Thorenir let the information sink in. Bruion, yes, he knew who Bruion was. Memories and flashbacks flooded the recumbent ellon. He suddenly remembered everything that had happened. A chill ran down his spine as his thoughts were taken back to his capture and he began to tremble despite the warmth within the room.

Bruion noticed the change in the ellon's behaviour. Presuming that the warrior had remembered some of what had happened previously, Bruion faced Lethuin. He gave the officer a knowing look and indicated with his eyes that perhaps he should join them.

Lethuin did just as the elf hinted at. He moved slowly to the other side of the bed. His presence seemed to calm the warrior. Perhaps it was simply the fact that Lethuin was his commanding officer or the mere presence of another that calmed Thorenir, but both Bruion and Lethuin could see the elf's anxiety steadily subside.

"Here is your leader, Lethuin," Bruion said while motioning to Lethuin. "He says that you were dispatched to accompany Osgar on his hunt. Is that true?"

Thorenir struggled to get a hold on his composure. It was so difficult even with these two ellyn's company. He told himself to concentrate on answering the questions and not on reminiscing about his capture. "Yes, it is true, but Osgar sent me to bring a message."

Bruion knew this and had been eagerly expecting the news. "What was the message?" He asked.

Lethuin watched the ellon as he tried to remember what the news had been. Bruion looked eager and Lethuin hoped it was good news…

"Osgar sent me to tell you, Bruion, that he has found a settlement, whose inhabitants had suffered a similar attack from orcs that were from the same pack of the one you destroyed here," Thorenir began. "The people of the settlement had sent out their own group of orc hunters, who tracked and killed a band of nearly twenty enemies.

He wished to tell you that he has been given the privilege of staying in the region at the house of one called, Anwaren Gwathurion. He is staying with the rest of the company Lethuin lent to him in order to continue the investigation. The people seem to wish for King Thranduil's aid in this matter and were to hold a town meeting to decide the best course of action regarding the Woodland realm. He gives honour to the group of five that destroyed the orc pack in the night, the night we launched an attack." Thorenir took a catching breath and reached for more water.

Bruion gladly obliged the elf, helping Thorenir with taking another swig of the clear liquid.

Thorenir nodded his thanks at the healer then continued with his long discourse. "Their names he wishes to commend to the king for valour: Dhonnhir and Donnaran, brothers; Elros and Elvorn, brothers; and Anwaren Gwathurion. Osgar meant to send a pair of messengers after the settlement had made a decision, continue on the investigation for two more days then he planned on returning here whether or not he had found any information." Thorenir halted and waited for the ellyn to say something. It had certainly been a large amount of information to receive… It had been very tiring to impart as well. Thorenir could feel unconsciousness bearing its heavy hand once again…

The elf seemed to be finished with his message giving. It was obvious that the soldier was growing weary from the task. Bruion nodded his acknowledgement. "Thank you, Thorenir. I will let you rest soon, but first I want to know how you were poisoned."

Thorenir grimaced at the memory…He took a deep breath to soothe his agitated mind. Swallowing, he tentatively spoke what he could remember. "I left in the night a few hours before dawn, alone. Osgar did not think I would have any trouble and I insisted, so he let me go out by myself. I was journeying for maybe an hour when I heard noises. I could not tarry on my way and decided to continue on, albeit more carefully…"

Thorenir's voice trembled as he spoke. His eyes had become distant as he recollected the night. Bruion simply stayed quiet, silently listening.

"I stayed on my course for not much longer, however. The noises were growing louder and I knew that I would have to hide lest the pack find me. I climbed a tree and sat for not long before a raucous group of four orcs ran past. They were in a rush. I thought to myself…"

The ellon's voice broke and Bruion placed his hand on Thorenir's forearm. The touch seemed to give the elf strength to finish. The terror in his jade eyes was unmistakable, but there was also a hidden strength that seemed to be keeping the darkness at bay.

Thorenir took a few shaky breaths before continuing, "I waited for the sound of more orcs coming but none followed the four. I figured I could take a handful by myself so I left my cover and stalked the four. I was about to attack them when out of the brush I was ambushed. I don't know how they had knew I was there. They overtook me and beat me, burning my arm with a brand. It's on my arm…" Thorenir examined the bandage covering his arm where the brand had been placed. He was relieved to see that the nasty insignia was not visible to the ellyn. It shamed him no matter how much the soldier tried to overcome it…

Bruion pursed his lips, seeing distraction cloud Thorenir's eyes. He spoke up, "I saw that. Why did they do that?"

Thorenir lowered his voice. "The largest orc told me to continue on my way. That the brand was his message: a threat to Thranduil King. He said that the Woodland Realm would fall at the hands of the bearer of this mark. Then they sent me away."

Lethuin felt an onrush of red hot anger burn through his veins, but he kept his quickly boiling rage from showing on his face. There would be a place and time. He couldn't get passionate in front of Thorenir.

Bruion sat silently for a second. "I see," he said after the moment had passed. The ancient healer met Thorenir's gaze. "Thank you, Thorenir. Now, rest. You deserve it and know you are safe."

Thorenir nodded. He felt better having told them about the torment. It was now beginning to feel like a nightmare from the dark… More peaceful sleep knocked on the door to his mind…

Bruion stayed sitting on the bed of the soldier until sleep had thoroughly claimed the warrior and Thorenir's breathing had evened out. He rose very careful not to disturb the sleeping elf. There had been much to digest with this elf's news.

The ellyn moved out of the room. Bruion could sense the anger churning within Lethuin, but he dared not antagonise the ellon. It would be best if Lethuin vented on his own. Instead, Bruion remained silent.

"How dare the filthy creatures," Lethuin said as soon as Bruion closed the chamber's heavy oaken door.

Bruion began his way towards the kitchen. He was hungry despite all that had been going on. Usually, it was during these times that he most often forgot to eat but a meal was long overdue. _It is probably dark by now,_ Bruion mused… Taking a deep breath, the ancient healer faced Lethuin just as they were entering a large common room. "Do you remember those ellyn's names?"

Lethuin recalled the information. "Yes, I do."

"Good," Bruion curtly responded. "We are going to arrange a message to the King of the Woodland Realm and I want their names to be in the report. Things are getting hot and it would be wrong to leave his majesty out of it. I will wait till Osgar's return to send the envoy, but I wish to have everything in order when he arrives."

Lethuin inclined his head respectfully. Forgetting his anger momentarily with a task to perform. "It will be done, mellon."


	13. Chapter 13

**A short chapter but a chapter nonetheless. Osgar and Elvorn center in this one.**

Osgar let his weight settle into the hardbacked chair. He rested his palms against the smooth face of the desk for a minute in thought. There were many things that must be summed up in the short letter to his father that he would be sending tonight and not much time. The Sindarin ellon had just returned to Anwaren's house after enjoying a supper with Elros and Elvorn.

The two brothers had been polite but the conversation had been terse nonetheless. Elros, especially had consistently pressed him the entire time with questions concerning when Osgar was to be leaving. The word play the two had engaged in had been somewhat tiring, but in the end Osgar had been able to make Elros relent. The Nandorin ellon was a wily one no doubt about it, having a strong grasp of words. It was not something Osgar would have expected from someone who lived in the backwoods. Looking with hindsight's clarity, however, Osgar knew not to be too surprised. He had seen many remarkable ellyn and ellith come from seemingly humble locales.

Osgar's mind switched gears to contemplating Elvorn. His fingers found a quill set at the back of the desk. He dipped the pen into the ink then began to write his thoughts. They would come more easily being scratched onto paper.

Elvorn. He seemed even more intriguing than his brother. There was something about that ellon. Osgar tentatively assumed the elf was hiding something or had some other suspicious past. That was the only explanation for the feelings evoked whenever Osgar was near the ellon. The thoughts brought another thing to Osgar's mind… The earlier trek this afternoon in the woods. No matter what the two brethren hoped, Osgar had indeed, noticed their private conversation. He had been quite focused on his tracking but had overheard at least some of what the two had been speaking about.

The words he caught had something to do with the prior battle with the orcs. Osgar had learned some of what had occurred with the group of Acomb warriors by asking questions to Anwaren and even with Elros and Elvorn. Osgar had been careful not to pressure those two as hard as he had Anwaren, but had still found titbits of what had happened that night. The entire team of ellyn were an outstanding force to reckon with and it gave credence to the hardy northern spirit of the elves of these lands.

Concerning the talk Osgar had overheard today, Elvorn had mentioned something about after the battle and Elros had mentioned something about keeping it a secret. Whatever "It" was, could be personal or it could be important to Osgar's mission. He was certain anything found on such a small battlefield could help him in his investigation, so he hoped it really wasn't imperative. The Sindarin ellon was loathe to have to pester the ellyn and would only do so if he had no other choice.

Despite their constant suspicion and hounding for answers Osgar simply did not have, these people were… He felt… He screwed his face into a look of concentration and turned to the paper for any reaction it would give him. As usual it didn't. Only after groping for words for a few painful seconds, did letters resume pouring onto the page.

He needed to be sensitive to the fact that these people had just gone through a major tragedy in their little lives. He stopped himself. The old arguments that had been playing through his head for centuries came back to him. He had to be empathetic in these situations. Memories of his father speaking to him on a battlefield long ago came back to him.

 _Father and son sat upon a muddy, battle scarred field. Pits left in the ground from numerous embattlements were littered about them and the refuse of war covered the once pristine, green lands. Dark fingers of smoke lifted above the torn earth to cast a yearnful reach towards the huge expanse of sky: the only place not broken and shattered by fighting armies. "It's all a big mess," Bruion had said, not taking his heavy gaze off his clean, pale hands. Everywhere else on the haggard, old elf was covered in the gore and mud of the battle._

 _Osgar had nodded silently, worried for his father. Osgar's day had been spent killing orc kind, not fighting the hand of death. Saving people always seemed to wear out his father more than anything, more than combat. When Bruion did not speak for a minute longer, Osgar turned his own attention back towards cleaning his weapon. The heavy blade would need to be sharpened tonight before moving to the eastern front of the battlefield in the morning. Their duties were not complete yet. Osgar wondered if his duty would ever be complete… He decided to broach the question to his father. Adar always had the answers to his hard questions. "How many orcs do you think It has?" He would not refer to that thing in Angband as anything but an "it"._

 _Bruion tutted. "Millions, boy. Lots and lots and lots." Bruion faced his son and gave him a slight smile. "But I wouldn't worry about it. You gotta take them one at a time and they seem much pettier."_

 _Osgar chewed on this thought of facing a million orcs in one night. He would surely die, but it would be an honourable death. "After we kill them all, what happens?" The question came out of nowhere._

 _His father seemed to think it over for a moment. "We all become scholars and learn from our mistakes. Except for healers like me, people are always getting hurt."_

 _Bruion had looked so small and alone in that moment. But Osgar had not noticed it at that time. He had been much too concerned with the sudden realisation that he couldn't kill orcs for the rest of his life, if they won. What would he do? He would become some small, insignificant ellon… "I don't want to be a little elf," he found himself muttering. He immediately felt his face warm after hearing himself._

 _Bruion's face cracked into a smile, brightening his blue eyes, and the sound of laughter was heard over the field. "What?!" His father chuckled, wondering if he had heard correctly._

 _Osgar looked down at the dark mud. "I said I don't want to be a scholar. I don't want to be average. I want to have a real purpose in life… Like this." He accented the words with a gesture towards the silent carnage._

 _The corners of Bruion's eyes crinkled and his gaze softened. He placed a hand on his son's armoured shoulder. "It is the average people we fight for. Their little tragedies make our battlefields."_

That one sentence had followed Osgar every day for the rest of his life. It had been enough to give him purpose to last millennia.

Osgar found himself writing that and was unwilling to scribble it out. All memories of what he had been doing before the flashback were lost and the ellon sat in silence for a few minutes, deep in concentration, while he tried to bring his mind to focus on his original goal.

Finally, memory stirred and Osgar leaned forward to start writing on a new sheet of parchment. He still had a letter to write to his father. Soon, the sound of words being scratched onto paper filled the small study Anwaren had allowed Osgar to occupy. The content of the message came easily now that all of Osgar's other thoughts had been exhausted. He was just signing his name and mark at the bottom of the page when a soft knock sounded at the door, startling Osgar and sending his hand skidding across the desk.

The elf took a deep breath in effort to calm his fast beating heart before answering. He reached over into the waste paper basket and hastily fetched a couple of crumpled balls of parchment. Using the scrap pieces as impromptu napkins Osgar hastily dabbed the desk.  
"Come in, Anwaren," Osgar said evenly over his shoulder.

He had risen from his chair when Anwaren stepped hesitantly inside. The ellon's emerald eyes were immediately drawn to the few scattered balls of crushed parchment on the floor. Anwaren's brow furrowed slightly but he did not say a word.

Inwardly, Osgar was grateful for his bulk being able to shield from view the ink spill. On his face, however, he kept his countenance schooled into a well-practiced look of cool control. "Did you need me?" Osgar asked.

Anwaren pulled his gaze from the room and smiled warmly. "I thought that you would like to join the wife and I for some dessert… Unless, of course, you are busy with your investigation. I would understand."

"I would enjoy that, thank you. Let me merely clean up and I will join you promptly," Osgar replied giving Anwaren a small bow of the head.

Anwaren nodded. "Alright, we will see you in the common room." With that, Anwaren left Osgar to finish up.

Osgar did not turn his back until the door was fully shut. He began to clean up the rest of his clutter. It did not take him long to remove any signs of the minor ink spill. He threw the soiled parchment scraps into the paper basket, but something caught his eye.

Curious, Osgar retrieved one of the pieces from the basket once again. He unfolded it carefully. It was a half-hearted attempt at a family tree… His blue eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for the finished product, thinking that perhaps it had been set on the wall. There was no such thing. It must have been a very early draft. He rummaged through the rest in the basket but found nothing more than legal business regarding the running of a town. It seemed even a small settlement had enough business to require careful logistics. He secretly tucked the finding into his tunic's breast pocket. It would be interesting to study at a later time. The family would be wondering if he were ever coming by now.

As one last thing, he blew out the candle on the desk then opened the small window and gave a short whistle. A flutter of wings sounded over the still, winter quiet. "Celeg," Osgar greeted the falcon.

The bird stood proudly, allowing his master to tie the parchment letter to his leg. He cocked his head at Osgar, waiting for a destination.

"Take this to my father once again, please," Osgar asked, stroking the bird's head feathers down.

Celeg immediately jumped to heed his master's order.

"Good boy," Osgar whispered watching the bird disappear into the night. Now to treat the family. He straightened, closing the window, then moved out of the room.

 **XxX**

"Do you think that he heard us," Elvorn asked quietly, as he shifted to find a more comfortable spot on the floor. The younger brother was sitting close to the lit fireplace, enjoying the warmth and finally feeling the pain of being alone settle onto his shoulders. The work earlier had made forgetting easier, but know he had nothing more to occupy his mind and body. The leaping orange flames flickered and spat but Elvorn was not worried about them. He was honestly worried about his previous question. He cast a look in his brother's direction.

Elros was sitting a little further away from Elvorn. He was watching the flames as well feeling the same feelings that were welling inside of Elvorn. He caught his brothers gaze. "What did you say?" He asked chastising himself for not paying attention.

Elvorn didn't seem to take notice of the fact that Elros had not even been listening. "Do you think he heard us talking earlier?"

The elder brother sighed, thinking back to their time in the woods. It was possible that Osgar had heard them, though the Sindarin ellon had not shown any signs of knowing. "If anything, he knew we were speaking privately but didn't know what it was we were discussing," Elros hesitantly surmised.

Elvorn seemed to think about this for a moment and Elros was ensnared by the flitting shadows on the wall. He absently wondered why his brother always had to find something to worry about. It wasn't enough that they had to feel anxious over Osgar's investigation itself and not to mention yesterday's occurrences… He exhaled deeply. He was beginning to feel irritated with his brother for a poor reason.

Elvorn cut into Elros' thoughts. "If that is the case, then I guess we don't have anything to worry about," he pronounced.

"I don't think he knew what the conversation was about," Elros reassured.

The two sat in silence for a few moments which were broken by Elvorn suddenly reaching into his trousers' pocket and pulling out the stone. The ellon placed it carefully on the bare wooden floor. It glittered in the lighting. Shadows filled in the inscriptions set within the smooth face. "What do you think it is?" Elvorn asked, not expecting an answer.

Elros leaned further back onto his hands and crossed his legs in front of him. He glanced at the rock that had Elvorn so riled. He was starting to doubt the worth of keeping it a secret, but reminded himself that this was important to his brother. He would keep this for his brother.

"It looks like basalt, doesn't it?" Elvorn said moving down onto his stomach to inspect the stone more closely.

"It does," Elros replied with his eyes shut. The lull of sleep was growing on him and the warmth from the fire was making things worse.

"It just called to me and I needed to pick it up. I never knew myself to be impulsive but that is what it felt like."

That comment caused Elros to lazily open an eye and crack a smile. "That does sound weird," he said teasingly. "You are not used to being impulsive, are you?"

Elvorn chuckled nervously in front of his brother. "No, not really," he replied awkwardly while tearing his gaze away from the small stone.

Elros closed his eyes again, suddenly sensing some new feeling he had not felt before. Perhaps it was him being spontaneous, or there was real humour behind the conversation, or perhaps it was this new sensation that spurred him, but he tilted his head back and let out a deep laugh, filled with joy.

The rich sound was apparently contagious because it elicited an unforeseen reaction from Elvorn. The little brother pulled his face into a look of mock anger. "There is nothing wrong with that," he pushed while sitting up and subsequently shoving a hand at Elros' side, who was still enjoying the sensation that was overcoming him.

"You are funny," Elros said catching his breath and wiping his nose. A memory stirred in Elros' thoughts. "Though, I do remember one other time you were rather impetuous," he said raising a finger.

"When was that?" Elvorn asked curious.

"The day you asked Gwennil to marry you," Elros said supressing a smirk, even though the atmosphere instantly changed to one of tense quiet. He couldn't explain the sentiments running through him.

Elvorn swallowed audibly. The stone was completely forgotten now. He forced a smile, but it soon became a genuine one as he thought back to the memory. It was so fresh in his mind.

Elros watched his brother replay the recollection with a smile. The elder brother could feel the sting of tears forming in his eyes. He could see them glazing over Elvorn's dark irises as well as Elvorn travelled to that day not long ago in the past. It was difficult to even imagine the future now without either of their better halves but Elros couldn't help but think this was good. He didn't want to think about his own wife, Rhinchel, however just seeing his brother reminiscing about the good times with Gwennil gave him a good feeling. His brother deserved to look back and smile.

Elvorn pursed his lips turning his eyes from the flickering fireplace to look back at his reclining brother. Elvorn's vision was blurring from the unshed tears the memories had brought up. He had indeed been very impulsive that day but he did not regret a single thing he had said that morning. It had been special even with its brevity. He would never forget the sparkles in Gwennil's eyes when he had asked… He would never see those sparkling eyes in the same way ever again. Not until eternity was over and the End had come would he ever be able to forget what had been burned into his mind the other day. But he could try to think of the past times before this shadow had fallen. If only it was easy.

Elvorn felt the heavy weight of grief come back over him. The sensation that things were impossible washed over him once more and he was drowning again. He felt the tears finally fall. He would have thought he was done crying over the tragedy that had happened. That was not so. His shoulders shook while he desperately grasped for composure. It was as difficult as clenching water.

Elros finally sat up, holding in the pain that was threatening to overwhelm him as well. He bit the inside of his cheek and scooted forward, gently moving the small stone out of his path and stopping right beside his young brother. Elvorn leaned into him, resting his head on Elros' shoulder. Elros gently stroked the dark hair which hung loose down Elvorn's back. This wouldn't be the first time he had been in this position and a sudden realisation that this was going to be how it was for a while struck him in that moment.

He turned his own dark gaze to the flames, lighting the sparsely furnished room. He wasn't sure how he felt about that but whatever ended up happening, it would happen. There was always truth in that vague statement.

The two sat there till they parted for bed late in the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter has been long in the making. The next one will definitely be posted sooner. I am sorry for the delays.**

* * *

"Wake up!" Elros chirped from the doorway.

Elvorn slowly drew his eyes open, squinting against the bright sunlight wafting through the dirty windows. The morning was still young. The room was cold from the winter's icy fingers slipping through the window panes. The ellon focused his dark eyes on his elder brother, who was still standing expectantly at the door. Elvorn had no idea why his brother had woken him. "What is it?" He questioned groggily.

Elros strode forward and leaned down over his brother, gently placing a strong hand on Elvorn's warm shoulder. He gave it the slightest shake, trying to aid his brother in coming from sleep. "What?" He asked, wondering if he had heard properly.

"What is it?" Elvorn said cautiously, wondering at his brother's change in mood. He had certainly not expected this… Though, in truth, he knew not what is was that he had expected.

" We have to meet with Osgar. He may be leaving the settlement today," Elros spoke.

Elvorn understood now, or at least partially. He nodded pushing himself from the soft, warm sheets that enveloped him. "I will be up and ready soon," he assured while rubbing a palm over his face and subsequently attempting to push his ruffled mane of dark hair down. It felt too early.

Elros smiled. He himself had woken up early as the first rays of light had peeked over the treeline. It had been a beautiful morning, clear and cold. "I am going to make breakfast while you are busy."

Elvorn nodded. "Okay." He swung his feet over the bedside and stretched his toes. "I'll be there."

Elros stepped into the main room whilst Elvorn trudged to the sole washroom in the house. The older brother immediately went to the fire and put a kettle of tea to boil. He took a deep breath and watched the flames lick the pot while he waited. Whilst the distraction played for his eyes, his mind roamed over the day's needs and awaiting experiences. In truth, Elros had barely slept all night. His thoughts had been dominated by the past and the mysterious stone that Elvorn had found. He had a mind to persuade Elvorn to show Osgar the trinket before the old elf left. As much as Elros didn't like the Sindarin ellon, he had come to the conclusion that Osgar would be the only one to know any information about it (that is, if there was any pertinence to the stone). It would be folly not to take advantage of his superior knowledge of lore in this matter.

Last night, Elros had checked every book he possessed on anything that could decipher the writing on the small stone. His search had been in vain to say the least. He pushed the failure from his mind, determined not to ponder any longer on the problem. It would lead him in circles. He had more important things to consider, like how he was going to persuade Elvorn to show Osgar the blasted token.

He hoped that his brother would see the wisdom in just showing Osgar for the sake of using the elf's expertise. _He may see the wisdom, but lack the courage or tact,"_ Elros thought dryly to himself.

Elvorn's boots thudding on the wood floor snapped Elros from his musings. He quickly stood and took the tea from the fire. He placed the kettle on the table just as Elvorn turned into the main room. He was dressed darkly in a shade green easily mistaken for black. His garb contrasting starkly with his light skin.

"You look good," Elros spoke, wiping his hands on his own light grey trousers as he eyed his brother.

Elvorn gave a half smile as he sat down at the table. "Thanks," the elf spoke distantly. Now that he was up, he felt that he didn't want to be. It had to be the grief that was settling over him Elvorn told himself. He remembered feeling this way when their father died. He supposed he would never get used to it… The ellon didn't ever want to.

Elros levelled his gaze on Elvorn for a few seconds. His brother didn't seem to notice Elros' scrutiny and the elder turned his attention back to the breakfast. It certainly wasn't much but they did have some honey and scones that Elros' wife had made. The pastries were somewhat stale but the honey was sweet and the tea was wonderfully strong. He poured a cup for his brother and pushed the dish of scones and the jar of honey to Elvorn.

The movement caught Elvorn's attention and his wandering eyes fixed from the world outside the window to the food before him. He leisurely began to dress the scone with drizzles of amber honey. "Thanks," he said half-heartedly and began to nibble on the edge of the pastry. Only as he ate, he realised how hungry he was.

Elros ate quietly for a while, almost hesitant to break the silence that the brothers had fallen into. His thoughts threatened to wander far away, however, and he had to say something before they got too far away from him. He decided to speak about their plans for the day… or better yet go to plan and bring up the black stone that was bringing up so much ruckus. "If Osgar is leaving today do you want to show him that trinket you found?" Elros asked feigning nonchalance, but knowing how blatant the question sounded… like a dagger shoved through a thin layer of ice…

Elvorn perked up slightly. A worried expression came into his dark eyes. "You think that I should?"

Elros' dark eyes never left his scone. "What do you think?" He answered. He didn't mind leading his brother but, in the end, he did want Elvorn to make the final decision.

The younger brother mulled over his prospects. "If I don't bring it up, I don't think that I will ever be able to find out what it is. On the other hand, what does it matter. You remember that necklace that we found on that dead orc in the forest yesterday. It was trivial."

"It wasn't trivial. It gave Osgar enough information to deem a direction," Elros interjected. He did not doubt that the Sindarin ellon would be able to glean at least a morsel of enlightenment from Elvorn's find.

"Even so, what kind of information could it give him…" Elvorn trailed off. "I suppose the writing on it can be significant. If he can figure out what it says than perhaps it can point him in a more specific direction." Elvorn's thoughts continued along that track. His voice had taken on the familiar tone that Elvorn often adopted when he was unravelling a riddle. "Even if he cannot read it, he has ties to the king himself, and surely the king has someone in his palace skilled in lore. I don't know why an orc would carry a polished stone on his way to a skirmish," he reasoned. The meals were now entirely forgotten.

Elros merely stayed quiet, allowing his brother to separate the threads on his own. A smile tugged at the corner of the older brother's mouth as he marvelled on how methodical Elvorn was in his thinking. The trait was certainly one of his little brother's strengths.

Elvorn's continued shifting as another possibility dawned on him, refuting his last statement… "But if the orc that we found in the forest yesterday thought it was good to carry his mate's charm necklace even to a sacking such as the one…" His voice trailed off and a look of doubt shadowed Elvorn's countenance. He changed the subject, quickly adding, "The charm necklace gave Osgar a clue so even the most trivial item seems to be of some value in an investigation," Elvorn concluded mirroring Elros' previously spoken words.

Elros watched his brother quickly change the subject nervously. He honestly had no idea what sort of tangent Elvorn had been leading onto, but it clearly disturbed his younger brother. However, it obviously didn't matter. It seemed to Elros that Elvorn had come to a decision by the light in his eyes. "You are going to show it to him then?" Elros prodded lifting his eyes to meet Elvorn's.

"Yes," Elvorn pronounced, giving a curt nod. He dipped his head again and looked outside the window. "Yes," he repeated, sounding almost relieved.

Elros smiled. He was glad he hadn't had to do much to talk his brother into finally showing Osgar the stone. If the trinket did not bring to light anything worthwhile, the brothers would be no worse off and if the polished rock did hold some grand secret the two could send Osgar one step closer to the eradication of the beasts that plagued the north… and not to mention far away from Acomb. Elros smiled again then finished off his scone and tea. "Well, _muindor_ …" He lapped a dribble of honey off his finger. "When do you want to head out and find Osgar?"

Elvorn "We better go find him, now," he said after finishing off the half of scone he had left.

Elros nodded, "So be it," Elros said as he pushed himself from the table.

 **XxX**

The weather was still mightily cold. The morning was young, the golden sunbeams reflected off the pristine snow, making the ground seem as though it was covered in a thick lace. Elros pulled his fur cloak tighter about himself and continued walking towards Anwaren's home. He hoped the Sindarin ellon had not left to continue his journeys yet. They had not seen Osgar in the square among all the other townsfolk gearing up for the beginning of a new day of work, but the ellon could have decided to stay out of the way on his last day in Acomb.

Elros glanced at his brother, who was strolling along Elros' right. Elvorn's face held a look of deep determination. Elros was proud of his brother in that moment. He knew that bringing something so important up was going to be somewhat difficult to Elvorn who did not normally hide the truth from anyone. He hoped the elf would actually complete on his determination. If not, Elros would simply have to make the jump. Even so, Elros _preferred_ not to have to speak of this thing.

His thoughts jumped to wondering again why the stone in Elvorn's pocket was such a concern to his brother. He shook the idea from his head. He had been down this path of wondering before and he needn't waste time thinking on it again.

Elros lifted his head to take in the shimmering, white surroundings while the two brothers trekked down the snowy road. It would be better to focus on what was going to go down after Osgar was gone. Before this morning, he had not the slightest clue as to what he would be doing. His heart still panged with grief at the loss of his companion, but his resolve solidified once again. _I will just have to move forward,_ he thought to himself. How he would move forward and what exactly forward meant was unknown to the Nandorin elf at this particular moment –

"What if he is not there? What if he left already?" The cowardice in Elvorn's voice was evident. The younger of the two had a look that spoke volumes about what had been going through his head.

Elros shook his head. "Don't think like that. All will be well." Elros placed a hand on Elvorn's back as he continued. "If he is not there then fate has decided that the stone is not important," Elros rationalised. He picked up his pace only slightly. The faster they reached Anwaren's home, the less worrying Elvorn could get himself snagged up in. Indeed, Elros knew there was only a bend and a straight before they came upon the clan leader's homestead.

Elvorn's brow furrowed as he considered his elder brother's words. "I suppose you are right." He paused. "But what if the stone is not important and Osgar is still present?"

Elros did not skip a beat. "Then we were still meant to speak to Osgar before he left. Everything is meant for something. I thought we already had this conversation?" Elros asked wryly.

Elvorn raised his eyebrow but kept his mouth shut. He wanted to amend the remark… Instead, he retained his reply to the boundaries of his mind. _Everything may be meant for something, but whether it be good or ill, is another subject._ Instead, Elvorn answered Elros' rhetorical question. "Aye, we did." He tried to not sound dejected.

"Don't worry," Elros said in a slightly lower tone just as the pathway rounded a small grove of alder trees. He took his hand from his brother's shoulder and picked up his pace.

Anwaren's small cottage was in view now. It stood cosily tucked in between two stretching arms of forest. The house itself was built of quarried stone and wood beams. A stack of smoke rose steadily from the chimney and there was movement in the window of a busy elleth. Elros grinned. While he may not have been fond of Anwaren, the man's wife and children were delightful.

He retained his smile as the two stopped at the door and Elros knocked. Elros could almost physically feel the anxiety cresting and rolling of his brother. Elros unconsciously gave the ellon a bolster from his own fëa and waited for a response from inside. He was just about to knock once more when a small female opened the door.

Her face brightened when she realised who it was. "Elros! Elvorn! So nice to see you again!" Tauriel smiled. She pulled open the door wider to let the two grinning elves inside. She gave both ellyn an embrace, but as she wrapped her thin arms around Elvorn her cheerful face fell. "What is wrong?" She asked carefully. Her mother had told her about the horrible thing that had happened to the two ellyn's wife, but she felt this looked different. Like the look of friend in trouble with an elder. "Are you alright?" She asked, her jade eyes flicking between the two faces of her friends.

Elros gave a warm smile in reassurance and he lined his deep voice with kindness. "We wish to speak to Osgar. All is well…" He lowered his voice and leaned down to whisper closer to the young elleth. "But Elvorn has a secret to share with him." He straightened, his smile growing when he saw the comprehension brighten the girl's face. "Is he here?" Elros inquired.

She nodded. "He is outside with _adar_. They are speaking about something and did not wish me to hear," she explained.

Elros exchanged a glance with his suddenly uncomfortable brother. Elros knew the last thing Elvorn would want to do would be to interrupt a conversation between Osgar and Anwaren. If Elros were completely honest with himself, he himself would love to interject the ellyn's talk. "They are in the back?" Elros clarified lifting an eyebrow at Tauriel.

Tauriel grinned, nodding again and unable to contain her glee at the hint of mischief in Elros' sparkling eyes.

Indeed, the ellon had not been so glad in a while.

"Maybe we…" Elvorn began but Elros did not him finish. He draped an arm firmly around his younger brother's shoulders and made for the back door of the house. "Thank you, Tauriel," Elros said sweetly. "Please inform your mother that we are in the back speaking with Anwaren," he said as he led his brother out of the hall and towards the back door.

"Okay," Tauriel chirped.


	15. Chapter 15

Elros stepped out of Anwaren's home into the sunny backyard as relaxed as he could manage. He took in a deep breath of the icy air and glanced around. The two ellyn the brothers had come out to meet were nowhere to be seen in the neat little space that was Anwaren's backyard. The small, sunny area was about a quarter of an acre, sparsely filled with the occasional piece of equipment for this or that and ringed about with row of tall standing deciduous trees. There was hardly any greenery in the yard itself save a large clearing where it was obvious a garden lay in the spring and summer months. A big, wooden barn cast a daunting shadow from the back of the property. The building was dark and appeared decrepit, with numerous patches apparent on the roof and walls. However, Elros had no doubt that the large building was where he would find the pair he was looking for. Indeed, a string of footprints meandered that direction. Now, why the two had decided to meet in the dilapidated house and not take advantage of the warm sun… that he knew not. He had no idea. His first thought was that perhaps the Sindarin ellon had wished to borrow a horse since the ellon had been on foot this entire time… Elros smirked as the idea ran through his mind… Anwaren was very proud of his own beast. The demand would have to be great for the ellon to give a stranger the prized animal.

"Where are they?" Elvorn asked as he finally stepped out from the warm house to join Elros in the cold. The sun was shining strong this morning. The golden light warmed his face and lifted his heart.

The younger brother carefully closed the back door as Elros replied, "They are in the barn." The dark-haired elf stepped down the wood stairs and into the snow, making his way towards the building.

Elvorn followed, wishing the ice under his feet would stop crunching so loudly. He had a strange sense that all should be quiet like the winter surrounding them, but his brother insisted on being insouciant. Absently, he wondered (in the same manner of his brother before him) why the two ellyn would be in the barn for only a conversation. It would be far more comfortable in the rays of the morning sun instead of the chilly structure. Elvorn shivered as the two actually crossed into the heavy shadow of the building. He was growing more anxious and couldn't fight the uncomfortable feeling that was growing in the pit of his stomach. Elvorn mentally shook the thought away. He had to be rational about this. The two had probably been taken off subject and Anwaren had come in there to show the other ellon something of interest. That was all… and they were going to interrupt him… with what? A stone. Elvorn slid his hand into his trousers' pocket and ran a thumb over the smooth face of the trinket he had come here to discuss. It felt unseemly warm to his fingers –

Elros didn't bother knocking. He strode to the entrance confidently, feigning ignorance, and opened the heavy, wide door. "Anwaren? Osgar?" He requested loudly. His keen eyes caught them in the dim room quickly. Osgar did not look surprised; Anwaren looked positively annoyed. It was difficult to deduce what the pair had been doing in the stale barn. They were standing together casually. Elros glanced at Anwaren's steed, but the animal was still in his stall, waiting and watching with curiosity in his large, brown eyes. Osgar was dressed in his usual garb of metal armour. _Well, he isn't going to ride far in that heavy rig_ , Elros thought sourly, but he quickly brought his mind back to the present conversation. He clapped his hands together. "There you are," Elros said smoothly with a smile. He joined them, glancing back at his brother to make certain the ellon was following. "I hope you will pardon our interruption, but Elvorn and I have something to discuss with you, Osgar," he said meeting the stoic ice of Osgar's stare.

The Sindarin elf slid his gaze to take in Elvorn. The elf's anxiety was undeniable. It radiated off the young ellon like warmth from the hearth. Osgar raised his eyebrow in expectation and waited…. …. …. "What is it?" He said gruffly.

Elvorn blinked but quickly composed himself. _Now or never,_ he chastised himself and swiftly removed the stone from his pocket. He opened his palm to reveal the polished surface of the trinket. Remarkably, his words came easier now. "I found this on the battlefield the night we slaughtered the orcs," he said blatantly.

Elros' gaze darted to gauge the reaction of the Sindarin elf. Osgar's eyes only lit for a moment, with what, Elros could not tell. The old elf examined the rock carefully from Elvorn's extended hand, then carefully picked it up.

"I do not know what it is, but it has an inscription," Elvorn continued, dropping his arm to his side. "I assume it fell from an orc. It did not come from any of us."

Osgar ran his eyes over the sleek stone. It was certainly a beautiful trophy for scum such as the raiding party that had sacked Acomb. He brushed the pad of his thumb over the engraved inscription. The words were etched deeply into the hard material. The cruel markings were obviously orcish but what they said he could barely render. His brow furrowed. Bruion would know what dialect the inscription was in… He turned his mind back to the present, still aware of the three ellyn standing and awaiting his appraisal. He searched for words, unsure of what they wished to hear. "It is of the orcs," he said meeting Elvorn's dark eyes. With a sigh, he carefully handed the stone back to the hesitant ellon. "I know not what the inscription means. My father would know. It may be a talisman for spoils," he reasoned.

"Perhaps, you may keep it to show your father?" Elvorn glanced down at his closed fist where the trinket sat, warm and smooth. He wasn't sure he wanted to keep this thing. Perhaps if it were unimportant he would throw it in the river or bury it in the forest. The thought of the small item having magical powers of any kind was not something he wished to entertain… or carry in his pocket every day… Yea or even have in his house. "I brought it to you, hoping it would aid in the investigation," he confessed.

Osgar chewed the thought over. If the ebony trinket were a talisman of good fortune, it might help him and his father in their fights against the orcs. He kept his voice level as he replied, "It may." He quickly made his mind and added, "If you desire to give up your trophy, then I will take it," Osgar offered his hand out to take the object again. "It may very well be nothing or it may be of importance. For now, I am unsure," he repeated.

Elvorn pursed his lips and gave a slow nod. He carefully placed the stone into the other's scarred palm. Immediately, he felt relief wash over him and he bowed his head. "I hope it gives you more than what it did me," Elvorn said half-heartedly. He had not been aware of the weight the stone had been on his mind until now… being rid of it.

"Indeed," Elros added wryly, stepping into the conversation. He was proud of his brother, but now Elros had questions of his own. "How will your father be able to read the markings?" Elros asked.

Osgar pocketed the stone before Elros was able to catch a last glimpse of it. The Sindarin ellon felt his defensive side prickle at the barely perceptible tone in the Nandorin's voice. "My father, will decipher them," he spoke simply. A wisp of curiosity nagged at Osgar's mind, but he decided to overlook the feeling. Whatever the ellon was worried about was not his problem. "I will bring it to him along with the pendant we found the other day." He turned to finally face Anwaren again. "I really must be going on my way. I have men waiting on me." He gave a solemn bow to the leader of the settlement. "May the Valar bless you and your family. Mine and my father's thanks are with you." He smiled genuinely.

Anwaren touched his hand to his heart and tilted his head. "Acomb, will always be open to you, Osgar," he said formally.

Osgar took a deep breath. He could not believe the small community of warriors he had found. Each one deserved honour for fighting off the orcs the way they had instead of the many other settlements that leant on the king's forces. A hardy people who fought for themselves was refreshing to him. It was reminding of the ancient days. The golden-haired warrior met each ellon's eyes in turn. "May you find new life in the days to come," he spoke sombrely. "My thanks will always be with your house, and you, Elvorn." Osgar squared his shoulders before continuing his words, "May the trophy you won better the world of free elves." He finished with a deep bow to each of the brothers. The gesture was met in the same manner as Anwaren. Osgar gave one last, curt nod before turning to the door in order to make his leave.

He came sudden halt and had to spin swiftly out of the way when a fast-moving, bay steed launched through the opening, nearly trampling the large Sindarin ellon. Osgar backed into the thin barn door heavily, causing the hinges to slam backward with a crack and a curse of Men to slip out of Osgar's mouth. " _Skrifla_!What the _hell_ …" His words died in his throat, however, when he recognised the king's sigil embroidered onto the steed's simple, olive saddle blankets.

A red-faced, very confused, sandy-haired ellon wearing light leather armour whipped his head around to face the angry elf in sudden panic. "I am –"

Osgar pushed himself off the creaking door, cutting off the newcomer with the blade of his glance. He didn't waste time apologising for his language. "What is the matter?" He demanded putting the weight of centuries behind the order.

The mounted officer remained flustered. He cast a wavering glance at the other three startled ellyn in the space while he caught his breath. "I have news from the king himself. It is to be delivered to the leader of Acomb," the ellon explained as he turned his horse to face the tall, thundering ellon. His face twisted into a harsher expression of perplexity when a clear but irritated voice sounded behind him. The elf twisted his poor beast again to face the one speaking now… A fiery-haired elf with a stern, brooding expression and hard, jade eyes.

"I am the leader of Acomb. What is your business with me?" Anwaren asked sharply. The ire of his tone cut through the confusion in the room like a dagger. The leader of Acomb was determined to discover the source of this disruption. Already today he had been interrupted twice and he let his displeasure show evidently on his face.

Elros and Elvorn stayed quietly watching what would go down between the three ellyn.

"The king received your summons for a garrison of troops. King Thranduil also wishes that you send the elf named Wëassenassë into his presence, for he wishes to speak with him," the ellon took another breath; his message was delivered. He awaited a response, but the first response came from the elf by the door.

"I am Wëassenassë. What does he want with me?" Osgar growled, knowing full well what the king wished. Thranduil had been adamant on having Osgar come before him for some time. He wished only to flush out he and his father to use the two for his own plans… which collided with Osgar's.

The messenger pulled his gaze from the dour, red-haired leader. "The king did not say," he answered cautiously, struggling to read the tall ellon's expression. The elf, Wëassenassë, had the familiar appearance of non-compliance that the messenger had read in many faces during his time as an envoy.

Osgar crossed his arms and widened his stance. A steel look of resolve settled over his entire body. "Tell the king, I am not available right now," he said in a low, threatening, voice. He would not be deterred from his mission.

Anwaren rolled his eyes and gave a sigh, followed quickly by a faux smile. He did not understand the Sindarin ellon's anger but deemed it not worth his time. Indeed, the ellon was beginning to cause more trouble than he was worth. "I am pleased the garrison is already on its way," he said agreeably. "Our reverent thanks are with the king. When will the troops arrive and where do they plan to camp?"

The messenger happily turned his attention back towards Anwaren. Things were at least beginning to make some deal of sense and at least someone was being polite. "I was told a herald will arrive at evening tomorrow. He will give instructions and enlighten you."

Anwaren nodded, calculating how much he could get done in that amount of time. It wouldn't be much… "Good, thank you," he said with another smile showing his impeccable teeth.

The messenger slid his gaze back towards the stubborn ellon in the doorway. "My lord, I beg you to reconsider your words. However, I will relay your message if that is what you truly wish," the ellon said feigning a care.

"That is my wish," Osgar said with a frown.

The messenger refrained from speaking the reply on his tongue. Instead, he sighed. "As you wish." He looked at Anwaren. "May the stars shine upon you." With that, the elf heaved his horse aside and the messenger was off in a flurry of muddy tracks and thudding hooves.

Anwaren wasn't even going to ask Osgar about his decision concerning the messenger. Indeed, he was ready to be rid of the ellon. He sucked in a breath and conquered his feelings. "I am sorry for that disruption, Osgar," he said, keeping up the façade of balance.

Osgar tutted, still looking off as the ellon disappeared into the thick, frosted, forest. "No need to apologise… Besides, it is time for me to rightfully take my leave. I shan't keep you any longer," he said toning down the heat in his deep voice.

The Sindarin ellon took a deep breath that puffed in the icy air. The morning was growing warmer, causing the icicles to drip gleaming silver pearls of light down from the roof of the barn and the naked trees. For a brash moment, Osgar wondered how it would be to live here. His anger had ebbed, and it seemed the silence of the quaint yard was soothing him into contemplation … He didn't have time for that. He squinted, not facing the three men behind him, as he spoke. "You certainly have a beautiful abode, my friends," he said, completely out of character. He gave the forest one last forlorn glance before turning to face the ellyn one last time. "Thank you again for your aid. If you ever find yourselves in need, I shall come. And if you ever enter the service of the king, come to me before you do so. I will give my testimony of your valour." He looked Elvorn in the eye. "Or… my father and I could always use ellyn of your stature in our own endeavours. In any case, however, farewell for now!" And he gave a last salute and trekked away through the radiant snow. His maroon cloak swirled behind him, his silver pauldrons glistened in the winter sunshine as he lumbered along, his bronze hair caught the warmth of Arien's rays, and his rich accented voice lifted up in an ancient Sindarin travel song. Yes, he was on his way back to his father… finally.

* * *

 **Wëassenassë:** another name for Osgar. I had help from Realelvishdotnet bc… well… I speak Sindarin not Quenya!


End file.
